When Sakuras Bloom
by sevendreams
Summary: When love and honour lie in the same direction, Soifon is content. What happens when they diverge? A look into Soifon's inner life and motivations based on events in the Bleach canon. Who was she, and how did she become the person she is now? R&R please!
1. Shaolin

"Do you see her, Shaolin?"

The young girl fixed her eyes on her shoes. Next to her, her kinsmen knelt on the floor with their heads bowed, awaiting the passing by of the entourage. Shaolin Fon heard her oldest brother's voice in a low murmur. "You will protect her with your life." The young girl looked up at the procession as the newly-installed head of the Shihoin family passing through the distance, regal with an unmistakable strength. Shaolin's eyes grew wide, and her mouth opened. "Do you understand, Shaolin?"

_Yes, __Onii-san._ She could not turn away. The Lady Shihoin's image had been seared into her mind's eye. In a flash, three of her five brothers disappeared and reappeared on the bridge, following in the trail of the Lady Shihoin.

Shaolin Fon stood rooted on the spot until the sun had set, its fires ablaze in her.


	2. Soifon Fades

She sat at the side of the bed. Sometimes, she got up, fussed for a towel, laid it across the fevered brow of her grandmother, then resumed her position. Not once did she let go of the wizened hand. "Shaolin…"

"Oba-san, I am here."

"My dear girl. I knew you would be here. Your brother – he is always so busy, I have not seen him since he went on that mission… and the others..." She exhaled heavily, sighing.

"My… my brother… he… he will be back… and he will bring your favourite _natto_, oba-san."

The old lady smiled. "Hush, child. He has important work to do. And one day you will be off with the Onmitsukido yourself. And who will bring me _natto_ then?"

"I… I will, oba-san! I promise!"

"You will be somewhere else, dear girl. Perhaps when you have time… when I was Soifon, I barely had time to slip away to meet your oji-san!" The old lady chuckled, bringing on a fit of coughing.

Shaolin leaned forward to soothe her grandmother, anxiety knitted on her brow. "Rest, oba-san." When the old lady had drifted off, she brushed her hair tenderly, kissed her and crept out of the room.

Back in her room, Shaolin wept, finally having the space to process the awful news from the hell butterfly that morning. _My brother… my brothers…_

Old Lady Soifon passed away quietly that night, in peace.


	3. The Wings Emerge

Shaolin Fon, the 9th Head of the Fon family. She stood in the heavy traditional robes, unsure of what to do. Ceremonies followed ceremonies. The servants had lined up to offer their congratulations, but even they tempered the customary celebrations, for they knew that this succession had come very unexpectedly and at great pain. Her brother's steward had offered his assistance with settling the family's affairs, and was starting to drill her in the running of the estate.

She sat down in her seat, her legs dangling off the floor, covered by the voluminous robes that pooled messily over her feet. All she could think of was _natto_.

"…and it was the wish of the late Fon-sama that you, my lady, undertake the preparation for entry into the Onmitsukido. The entrance exams will take place in six months' time…"

Shaolin swore she saw the slightest trace of a smirk.

_If I fail…_

She remembered her father lecturing her brothers. Her father was often away, and on one of the occasions he was back, he had gathered his five sons in the _dojo_.

"The Fon family is born to serve the Shihouin family in the Onmitsukido. Seven generations before me have faithfully discharged this duty, and you, my sons, will also take on this privilege when your time comes."

"But this privilege must be won. When each of you turns twelve, you will take the entrance examination for the corps. I expect to see every one of you within its walls when the time comes. And if you should fail…" His voice dropped. "… You will no longer call me father."

Shaolin peeked through the cracks of the door, wondering why her brothers had their heads bowed in such solemnity.

_I cannot fail._

The ceremonies over, Shaolin Fon, exercised her first act as the 9th Head of the Fon family. She relieved her brother's steward of his duties and appointed a trusted caretaker in his stead. She then dismissed the servants for the day and sat alone in the gaping, empty hall, her knees tucked under her chin as she slowly rocked back and forth.


	4. From Shaolin to Soifon

On the day she turned twelve, Shaolin entered the compound of the Onmitsukido. The new steward had brought her to register for the corps, and in six month's time, she knew she would face the test that would determine the entire course of her future.

"Are you ready, Shaolin-sama?" He placed both hands on the small shoulders of the girl and bent down to look her in the eye. She averted his gaze and nodded wordlessly. He pulled out a small package covered in cloth. "My wife prepared this… a farewell gift. For now. I will look after the estate until you return. I know you will return." He smiled gently and placed her hands over the package. Shaolin grasped on to it tightly.

An officious man sat at a large table, taking down details of the new recruit.

"Family name?"

"Fon".

"Ah." He looked up from his papers at the girl standing before him. "I knew your grandmother. One of our best, before she retired. She was a legend when I was a recruit just like you."

Shaolin said nothing, nodding again.

"And what is your name?"

"I am Shao… Soi. Soifon."

_Just like oba-san_.

A senior brought her to the barracks that would become her home until autumn. The room was bare, save for a few books, a table, and the _tatami_. The Onmitsukido did not believe in having recruits share rooms, as they would be pitted against one another when it came to the trial. Camaraderie was only for those who made it in, and even then, if you had the fortune to serve in the Punishment Force or the Detention Unit, you never knew when a comrade would be someone you would have to turn against.

The privacy suited Soifon fine. She tugged at the cloth package, which yielded its contents – a beautiful bento box with a bee and flower impress, with a home-made meal of rice and _gindara teriyaki_, as well as a letter.

_It is our honour and privilege to serve you, Shaolin-sama. May all success be yours in the Onmitsukido, and may you see many glorious years ahead. May you do the Fon family proud in service, as your father and brothers did before you. _

Soifon would not enjoy such a wonderful meal until many years later.


	5. Soifon in Training

Very quickly, Soifon adapted to the training routine. Recruits were woken up at the break of dawn for physical exercises, while late mornings were spent practicing hakuda. A plain meal of _zosuke_ would be followed by hours on hoho, which wore out Soifon's shoes within a month, and she had to write to her steward for new pairs as the Onmitsukido's standard issues were too large for her. The day would end in the sakura grove where recruits practiced trained to use their zanpakutos to with force and precision.

"To succeed in the Onmitsukido, you must be precise enough to pierce through a sakura petal with just the tip of your sword. Control your strength – one day, you will develop the force to kill, but not with excessive power, lest you injure others around you. The Onmitsukido does not practice wanton killing, so keep this in mind!"

Some of the recruits grumbled at the apparent contradiction, but Soifon was struck by the beauty of controlled force and precision, and applied her blade and strength diligently.

When she first started, her sword thrusts were clumsy, and she found it difficult to focus on a single target in the midst of raining petals. She would have to wait for the petals to come to her, and even then, she usually missed. Over the six months, she found it easier to concentrate, her feet were lighter, hoho could bring her to her target itself, and her aim found its target more frequently.

On the day she first pierced her target swift and sure, without interrupting the trajectory of the other falling petals, her _sensei_ nodded approvingly. In her heart, Soifon began to believe that she could actually be good enough to pass the test.


	6. The Day Breaks

Soifon's eyes snapped open, and she sat up. The hell butterfly flitted close by, relaying its urgent message that the examination would begin in half an hour, and that she should present herself at the testing grounds. She closed her eyes, recalling her father's words to her brothers. Her brothers' words to herself. Her grandmother's hopeful face. Her loyal steward, and the household looking to her for direction. _What would happen to them if I fail?_

"_It is our honour and privilege to serve you, Shaolin-sama." _These words haunted her. The caretaker had faithfully served her family the last forty years, and his family had been part of the Fon household since seven generations ago.

And Soifon was determined that she would not fail, because the love and hopes of the entire Fon family and estate lay with her. She donned her combat uniform and shoes and proceeded to the testing ground.

The Onmitsukido is on duty at all hours of the day. And the night. A threat could come from anywhere at anytime, and has no regard for whatever one happens to be doing. Soifon understood why the summons to the examination would take on such a nature. What she did not understand was why the testing grounds were empty. Where were the other recruits? The examiners?

She walked around cautiously. Suddenly, four shadows flitted in front of her and began to attack. She deflected the blows of the first and threw him to the floor, her fist just millimeters from his face. "I… I yield…" he said, and Soifon recognised him as one of her classmates. Another tried to surprise her but she quickly somersaulted away. She leapt off a tree and landed a well-aimed kick to his face. She paused, wondering if he was all right, when she suddenly felt someone grabbing her from behind and restraining her arms. Her legs were left kicking in the air as her opponent was vastly bigger and stronger. A fourth opponent approached menancingly, yelling "You, girl, you don't know your place!"

Thinking quickly, Soifon lifted both her legs up, and sent them backwards with her full force. Her captor quickly crumpled, and she shun po-ed away. _What are they up to?, _she wondered, as she observed her remaining three opponents regroup and approach her. As she braced herself for their attack, to her surprise, another assailant came flying through the air. This new opponent quickly dispatched the remaining three and aimed a flying kick at Soifon. Instinctively, the girl put her hands up to defend herself against the move.

Although Soifon had blocked the kick, the mysterious assailant had somehow changed the force and direction of his move in mid-air, throwing Soifon to the ground with his legs instead. Soifon landed heavily, coughing, gasping. _He is strong! Too strong! _

She forced herself to sit up to look at her opponent, but her vision was blurred. All she heard was a flurry of Onmitsukido flitting in and out, and there were suddenly several members of the _keigun_ kneeling on the floor, calling her assailant "Commander!" Soifon rubbed her eyes, to see the departing silhouette of the Commander. _Wha… what is this? What happened? Have I failed?_

The Commander turned, and looked quizzically at Soifon. With a start, Soifon realized that this was the Princess Shihouin, whom her brothers had pointed out to her all those years ago.

"Hey you, what's your name?" She tilted her head. Soifon was struck dumb for an instant, but quickly scrambled into a kneeling position and bowed her head. "My name is Soifon."

"Soifon, eh? I'll remember that." And in a flash, she was gone.

Soifon continued to stare at the empty space, mouth agape. _Such speed, such strength. I… I will never be able to fight like that. Not in a hundred years._

The next morning, Soifon received the news that she had passed the test, and would henceforth be a member of the Onmitsukido, in the Punishment Force.


	7. Keigun

The training stepped up in intensity. Now that she was officially a member of the Onmitsukido, Soifon began the training in earnest that would prepare her to become the deadliest of assassins.

_Speed. Precision. You will only have limited chances to strike_.

The young girl took all this to heart. She assessed her strengths and weaknesses daily. Her smaller-built helped with her shunpo, but she was also physically weaker than most of her male colleagues. _I will just have to be faster than them, _she concluded, but continued to push herself with the strictest of physical regimes. Long after her team had retired for the night, she would still be training.

She found the mealtimes the most tedious. She was withdrawn by nature, and did not know how to relate to her cohort and her seniors socially. She had been so much younger than her brothers and was never close to them. The hearty laughter of the men, the boisterous toasts and the bawdy jokes about other units and the Commander were alien to her. The only women she had some form of contact with were the healers in the Fourth Squad, and even then, she reckoned she did not want to have to be sent there too often. And she was only too glad to escape to the sakura grove to practise with her zanpakuto, once the gong sounded the end of the evening meal.

The younger members of the _keigun_ would tease her occasionally, but she soon gained their respect with a couple of well-placed hakuda moves. Her seniors found her distant, even by _keigun_ standards. As a prank, they deliberately dabbed small amounts of different poisons over her room while she was away. She fell extremely ill, but it was not enough to take her life. When she returned to her unit from the Fourth Squad, she heard that the perpertrators had been punished, not for the malevolence of their deed, but for inflicting it before she could be trained to counter the poisons.

"In the Onmitsukido, you cannot prevent everything, but you can be ready for anything." her unit leader had explained. "Next time, when you have completed your training, you will know what to do even if you should be taken unawares."

After awhile, most of her cohort left her alone. If they ever spoke, it was on the business of the next mission to be undertaken.

She was summoned one day. "You have been chosen to join the Commander-in-Chief's personal bodyguard. You will report to her now!"

Leaving behind her meager belongings, Soifon dashed to the headquarters of the Second Squad.


	8. The Sun Shines

"Ah, there you are! Have you heard?"

"Yes. I, Soifon, will give my blood and soul to safeguard the wellbeing of Your Excellency, the Commander-in-Chief". Hands on knees, Soifon bowed her head low and recited the words she had rehearsed to herself every night since she entered the Onmitsukido.

"Ah… don't call me Your Excellency! That's too formal. Why don't you just call me Yoruichi-san or something?"

She looked up, apoplectic. "That… that cannot be! I dare not address Your Excellency directly. It would be too presumptuous of me." Soifon kept her head bowed, and felt the golden eyes of the Commander-in-Chief bearing on her quizzically.

_I… I cannot defy her… yet how can I…_

Timidly, Soifon said "Then… is it all right for me to address you as… Yoruichi-sama?"

The golden eyes continued to bear into her bowed head, when suddenly, the tension was broken by a loud laugh. "You are so stubborn!" said Yoruichi, who had cocked both legs up on the hand-rest of her seat and was now slumped across her chair. "Call me whatever you want, I don't care. I called you here because of your potential. So it doesn't matter what you call me. I am expecting great things of you, Soifon!"

"Yes… Yes! Yourichi-sama!" Soifon felt a blush spread across her face. No longer torn, and warmed by the praise, she looked up and smiled broadly.

That night, in her new quarters within the Second Squad, Soifon recited to herself the familiar words:

"_The Fon family is born to serve the Shihouin family." _She could hear her father addressing her by proxy.

_I, Soifon, will give my blood and soul to safeguard the wellbeing of __Yoruichi-sama. _

_This is what I was born to do. _

A few weeks later, Soifon was standing in line at the monthly inspection of the _keigun_. It was the Commander-in-Chief's practice to review her troops on the last day of the month. Everyone was in place, heads bowed, as was customary before their Commander. Yoruichi came into view, examining her troops with a keen eye.

"How is it going, Soifon?" Startled, Soifon looked up to see that her Commander had stopped in front of her. "Are you getting used to the guard detail?"

"Ah.. ah… Yes, your Excellency Madam Commander-in-Chief!" Flustered, Soifon quickly snapped her eyes down and stared at her feet. But Yoruichi did not move away. Instead, Soifon started to hear a "buzz, buzz, buzz" sounding in her ears.

"Buzz, buzz… Ah! A little bee!" And to Soifon's surprise, Yoruichi's hand was on her head, ruffling her hair. Shocked by the friendliness of the Commander, Soifon stammered, unsure of what to say.

"I thought I told you to call me Yoruichi," she said, bending down and looking Soifon in the eye.

"Y… yes! Yoruichi…sama."

"You are really so formal! Come!" The hand suddenly lifted off Soifon's head, and before she knew it, Yoruichi had run off in the distance. Soifon continued to stare dumbly, unsure of whether she was permitted to step out of line. No one else in her company flinched.

From the distance, Yoruichi bellowed "I am the Commander aren't I? Since I told you to follow, aren't you supposed to follow?" And she grinned playfully.

"H… hai!" Soifon stepped out line, relieved to be given permission.

For the second time in seven years, Soifon smiled, and was happy.


	9. I Am Happy

Soi Fon woke up. The sun had yet to rise, but she was already accustomed to the early hours of her strict training regime. She stretched and pondered her schedule.

_6__th__ hour: patrolling the headquarters. 7__th__ hour: Shun-po. 8__ th__ hour: briefing for the day. 9__th__ hour: wake Yoruichi-sama. 10__th__ hour: guard Yoruichi-_

Her thoughts were rudely interrupted when someone suddenly appeared behind her. Soifon turned around instinctively, only to see a grinning Yoruichi. "Well done, Soifon. You failed to hear me enter but you managed to intercept me before I tapped you on the shoulder. You are improving!"

Soifon quickly bowed. "Yoruichi-sama, why are you up at this hour? Is there something you need me to do? You should have summoned me and I would have gone to your quarters. I…" She was quickly silenced by Yoruichi, who put a finger to her lips.

"We are going hollow hunting. Now grab your zanpakuto and follow me."

Silently and swiftly, Commander and soldier melted into the night. Soifon's heart thumped in her chest, from the exertion of the punishingly fast pace Yoruichi was travelling at, and also from nervousness. _I have never been on a mission with Yoruichi-sama, let alone have to protect Yoruichi-sama by myself! Will I be up to this?_

She was glad of the break when Yoruichi suddenly came to a stop. The two of them blended with the shadows, testing the air. Hollows. Soifon could sense their reiatsu. _Quick! To the left!_ Her trained senses screamed at her, as a hollow suddenly lunged at her from the side. Soifon nimbly somersaulted from its clumsy move and unsheathed her zanpakuto. She cleaved through the hollow's mask, hearing its dying cries fade away. _Yoruichi-sama? Are you all right? _She scanned around anxiously for her commander, only to see another much larger hollow standing before her. It made a swift grab for her, and Soifon eluded its first grasp, only to fall into its other hand.

Soifon flinched and tried to twist from its chokehold, but to no avail. The hollow's gaping maw opened for its next meal, but dissipated into nothingness when Yoruichi leapt out and cleaved it in half. Soifon fell limply on the floor, stunned.

Yoruichi assessed the scene and smiled. "All right, we're done. Let's pull out!" Shocked, Soifon fell back and prostrated herself. "My deepest apologies, Yoruichi-sama! I have failed! I should have protected you but I was too weak. I… I am sorry!"

Yoruichi looked at Soifon with a strange mix of love and compassion in her eyes. But all she let out was a short, dismissive laugh. "Ha! So it's about that. It's all right."

Soifon bowed even lower, touching her head to the ground, apologizing, her voice barely conveying the awful guilt and sense of failure she felt.

She felt a hand tilt up her face by the chin. "When I said it's all right, it's all right." And she found the golden eyes bearing into her vision once again.

"But… I… your Excellency…" Soifon had barely begun her sentence when she heard a small rumble of disapproval. "I mean… my deepest thanks, Yourichi-sama."

Yoruichi gave a broad smile, and they returned to the headquarters for a rest.

When the time came for the change of the guard, Soifon quickly ran to her old training ground at the sakura grove. She replayed the confrontation with the hollow in her mind relentlessly. _Be prepared for anything. __Speed. Precision._ Her _sensei's_ words echoed in her mind, as she revisited what she ought to have done. _I, Soifon, will give my blood and soul to safeguard the wellbeing of Yoruichi-sama. Strike harder here. Move faster there. Somersault away. Cut him here. _She gripped her zanpakuto in her hand, hefting it, turning around, striking, stabbing, cutting at the petals that drifted down.

_Faster! Stronger! _Her zanpakuto whirled through the night air, and her small body turned and twisted with rage and determination. _How can you protect Yoruichi-sama like this? She had to protect you today! How will you ever be able carry out what you have promised and do what is expected of you? Are you worthy to be the head of the Fon family and to serve Yoruichi-sama? _

A hand on her shoulder and a familiar reiatsu stopped Soifon in her tracks. "Swing your zanpakuto like this, Soifon." And a hand gripped hers around the hilt of her sword, guiding her in a gentle cutting arc. "Yes, across, and up! That's the way!" Soifon held her zanpakuto in the air, lost in a reverie.

She suddenly became aware of who had guided her, and fell on her knees once more, her head bowed in shame. She did not see the eyes of her Commander who looked on her with compassion. "Soifon, do not beat yourself up over what happened today."

"I… I should have protected Yoruichi-sama today. But I failed! I need to be stronger…" and her shoulders suddenly slumped. Her voice cracked slightly. "No… I am inadequate in everything…"

A gentle hand ruffled her hair, pulling her out of her self-recrimination. "That's enough, Soifon." She looked up to see Yoruichi looking tenderly at her. "Yoruichi-sama…"

Yoruichi held the tender gaze. "You… you remind me of me, Soifon. At times... you are like my younger sister… the one I wish I always had. I do not want you to hurt yourself over this incident any longer."

_I am unworthy. Why should you be as such to me? Even my brothers have never been so tender to me. _"Such words are wasted on one as me, Yoruichi-sama. I am un-"

She was interrupted by the Yoruichi, who promptly lay down with her head in her Soifon's lap.

"I said that's enough. It's a full moon tonight and the sakura trees are in bloom."

Stunned into a subdued happiness, Soifon continued to kneel, and commander and subordinate passed the time in silence, enjoying the gentle breeze that brought the petals wafting by.

Soifon paused to take in the moment. She shut her eyes, inhaling the cool night air and exhaling slowly. Around her, the sakura petals continued to shed and dance, swirling against the night sky and the brilliant purity of the full moon. The night and the grove of the past seven years had simply become the time and place in which she pushed herself to the point of exhaustion in training, and stumbled back to bed. What did the night look like, how did the trees bloom? She had forgotten.

The weight in her lap reminded her that she was here with her commander. She looked down, and saw that Yoruichi was asleep. Without the golden orbs boring into her consciousness, Soifon could look at her commander's face without fear or awkwardness for the first time. She could not help but notice that Yoruichi looked tired. Behind the broad grins and informality, and despite the evident power and strength she had, Yoruichi was somewhat worn from the pressures of running the Second Squad, the Onmitsukido and the Shihoin estate.

Soifon remembered the burning intensity she felt when she first saw the person she was to serve all her life. Those feelings flared up once more, but now a well-defined amalgamation of her familial obligations, the Fon family's honour, her personal respect, and deep-seated admiration for Yoruichi. _Yoruichi-sama, I am not worthy to even serve you, but let me protect you and help you bear these burdens. I cannot do everything… but I will do anything I can to help you. _

Soifon protectively brushed a hand through Yoruichi's hair. "I will protect you forever."

"Yes, it's a promise." Yoruichi's eyes were still shut, but her response was unmistakable.


	10. The Halcyon Days

From that day on, Soifon was no longer any bodyguard to the Shihoin family, but the protégé of Yoruichi Shihoin. Soifon followed her around at all times, no longer confined by the strict regimes of a guard detail. Not that any schedule would have held Yoruichi back if she had wanted Soifon to accompany her on a mission, or to give her some one-to-one training.

Soifon could not help but feel a burst of pride in being taken under the commander's direct tutelage. Yoruichi's power in shun-po was without pareil, and there were very few who could overcome her in hakuda. She was known as "Shun-shin", or the goddess of flash.

She trained diligently under the watchful eyes of her commander, but Yoruichi knew full well that even after she had dismissed Soifon for the day, the younger girl would still be somewhere out there practicing. Yoruichi had already seen the potential in Soifon on the day of her examination; now, she could see her pupil blossoming under her tutelage.

Soifon, meanwhile, held no illusions about where her training was headed. She continued to be in awe of her _senpai_ and how gracefully she moved and how effortlessly she dispatched of Soul Society's enemies. In Soifon's mind, the overwhelming power gap between the two of them could never be overcome – _after all, this is Yoruichi-sama and not any ordinary member of the Gotei 13_ – but neither did Soifon desire to supersede her commander. Yet she knew that she would never ever effectively protect Yoruichi until she was at least as good as her.

And so she poured herself into training, channelling the complex nexus of her emotions into a determination to be a worthy protector and pupil, seeking to be good enough, yet never better than the one she served.

Yoruichi had never been given to formalities, but Soifon's self-deprecating lack of presumption was something she had had to grow accustomed to. Nonetheless, Yoruichi made special effort to meet Soifon at her level, for she knew Soifon would never presume to come to her.

Breaking with custom, Yoruichi began to eat with her subordinates once a week. She did not particularly enjoy the formality of sitting around in a proper dining setting with many people, in strict observance of meal times. The plain zosuke that the Onmitsukido ate was boring to her. Nonetheless, when she saw Soifon sitting awkwardly amongst the men, picking silently at her food, she resolved to reach out to the young girl.

"Commander!" Everyone in the dining hall rushed to stand at attention when Yoruichi made her sudden appearance one evening. Behind her were the staff who waited on her in her capacity as head of the Shihoin household, bearing platters of dishes.

"At ease, everyone. To reward all of you for your hard work and dedication, I have ordered some dishes from my kitchen to go with your meal." The men hurriedly rushed to set out a special seat for her, but she waved them away. "Please do not put yourselves out. I have come to sit among you and eat with you so do not do anything extra for me."

The wait staff distributed the dishes while Yoruichi scanned the room. She settled down at an empty seat next to Soifon and grinned. Soifon bowed her head and greeted her.

"Too slow, Soifon!" and in a flash, Yoruichi's chopsticks had pinched the remaining slivers of pickled ginger from Soifon's plate, while a piece of grilled fish appeared miraculously on her rice. "Yo…Yoruichi-sama!"

"Hey, it's all right. Eat up!" said Yoruichi through a mouthful of food.

Soifon hesitantly turned back to her bowl, and her chopsticks picked gently at the fish. _It has been many years. _She realised that the time for her to return to her family home had nearly come.

"Yoruichi-sama, I… I am sorry to have to ask this at this moment, but if I may make a request please…" Yoruichi paused in mid-bite. "I will turn 21 at the end of winter next year. I would like to beg of your grace for a month to return to my family estate to settle some matters."

The permission was forthcoming, as was the fish, in the months to that winter.


	11. Homegoing

**Preparing for Homegoing (Return to the Hive)**

"Now, Soifon, do you see why I recommended Corps Commander Urahara for the captaincy of the 12th Squad?" It had been a very busy week and Yoruichi finally had time to address her subordinate. Seven days ago, she had put forward Kisuke Urahara, the third seat of the Second Squad and Corps Commander of the Detention Unit, to take up the vacant position in the 12th Squad.

When Yoruichi had initially shared her thoughts, Soifon had protested, believing Kisuke to be a lazy man unworthy of the position. Yoruichi had ordered Soifon to accompany Kisuke to arrest some deserters, and she was sure that Kisuke's prowess in hakuda would have impressed Soifon. She trusted his abilities fully. He had passed the captaincy test with flying colours and Yoruichi had just cleared the paperwork finalizing his transfer. Soifon was in the room, accompanying her and waiting to be dismissed for the day.

Soifon nodded and kept her head bowed, ashamed that she had been so dismissive of Urahara's abilities. _I was concerned for your honour, Yoruichi-sama. If he had failed, your name and that of the Shihoin family would have been tainted by association! I could not sit by and let that happen… I had promised… _

Yoruichi yawned and stretched out languidly. "I know you were worried for me, Soifon. But trust me. I know Kisuke's a good and capable man. He was my subordinate after all. You are a good and capable woman too."

Soifon blushed at the praise. _Woman. No longer a girl. _

"There's something different about you today, Soifon. What is it? And I don't mean the fact that you're in awe of Kisuke and secretly in love with him" Soifon blushed even more furiously while her fingers absentmindedly twirled her hair.

She barely saw Yoruichi flash-step next to her. "Ah! You've cut your hair!" She teasingly pulled on Soifon's shorter locks, which looked rather similar to her own now.

"Y… yes, Yoruichi-sama. I will be returning to my estate tomorrow and I was getting ready. I have had that same haircut since I first joined the Onmitsukido as a child… and now that I am coming of age…" She prostrated before Yoruichi. "My deepest thanks, Yoruichi-sama. You have taught me so much these two years, and it has been my privilege to have served you and fought by your side."

Yoruichi laughed brightly. "Soifon, you speak as though you are leaving forever tonight! You are only going back for one month." She grinned bemusedly at her subordinate. "Still so serious after all these years… I haven't taught you much have I? Now get up." And she threw her head back and a merry peal of laughter rang out again.

Soifon remained prostrate, her eyes firmly fixed on the floor. "Please, I beg your leave to speak, Yoruichi-sama. My family has served yours for generations, and today I have the humble privilege of doing the same for you. But… but you have esteemed me more than I deserve. You have not only been my commander, but my mentor, _senpai, _teacher…" _Friend. Sister. _"Unworthy as I am, you have been so gracious and benevolent, even teaching me instead of dismissing me when I doubted your choice of Urahara Kisuke. I have never had the chance to tell you how thankful and grateful I am, that you would grant one such as me this hon…"

She was cut short by Yoruichi, who had bent down and picked her up. "Stand up, Soifon. You are the head of your family in your own right, and that is what you are going back to do tomorrow – establish your own capacity as an adult. Show them that you are older, better, wiser, stronger, and no longer a child."

She smiled. "Show them that you can stand on your own two feet and make the right decisions for yourself. I know you can."


	12. Alone With the Night

**You Are Not Alone (The Night)**

"Is there anything else you need of us, Shaolin-sama?"

"No. You may retire, Steward. Thank you for your help."

Finally alone, Soifon, took a deep breathe. She had been home for only a week and already, paperwork and estate matters had consumed her. Instead of the daily shunpo and hakuda practices and guard detail, her days were filled with documents to sign and people to meet. There were servants who had been appointed in her absence and who were seeing their lord for the first time. She flexed her right hand, which had cramped in unfamiliar places from the wielding of the brush and not the sword. She contemplated some zanpakuto practice, but realized that the resultant reiatsu release could destroy the _dojo_.

But most of all, Soifon felt strangely uncomfortable. There was something missing, and she knew what it was. She had grown accustomed to serving, not being served. She had become one who received orders instead of one who gave them. She was the one prostrating on the floor asking after the needs of her commander, and yet now her steward was the one asking after her needs!

She missed her time with Yoruichi. The training, the missions, the talks. Sure, Soifon never spoke much, but she loved to hear Yoruichi share her mind. She loved to agree with her. _I have spent every day the past two years in her presence. It feels strangely silent and devoid of laughter now…_

As a child, her servants and estate officers had been closer to her, humouring her. They treated her gently when her life changed so quickly with the death of her brothers and grandmother. But they had grown apart in the nine years. She had blossomed from childhood to adulthood in a world far removed from theirs. They did not know how she had grown stronger or obtained the scars that showed her worthy of the mantle of her brothers and father and the Fon family… they only knew that she had, achieved these. All they had were abstract pieces of knowledge.

_I am a stranger in my own home. They know of me, but they do not know me. Yoruichi-sama… you know how I have become the person I am today. You were a big part of that process. _Soifon felt deeply alone, away from the one friend who knew her well, or indeed knew anything about her at all.

She was startled from her thoughts by something moving at her feet. Soifon looked down, surprised to see a cat with fur as black as the night, mewling at her feet. "Here, kitty," she whispered, "Now where did you come from? Are you going to accompany me tonight?"

Soifon bent down gently to pat the cat, surprised that it did not run away. She picked it up and looked at it and smiled. The cat stared back at her unblinkingly. _Silly cat. You look at me just like how Yoruichi-sama does. _Soifon shook her head and laughed at her foolish fancy. She cuddled the cat and put it down. "You better go home. Someone out there is missing you, you know? They might be out looking for you! Shoo, kitty."

She made to chase the cat away, but it curled up on the floor and ignored her. Soifon shrugged and sat in bed, reciting the same words she recited every night. "I, Soifon, will give my blood and soul to safeguard the wellbeing of Yo- hey, hey! What're you doing?" The cat had suddenly jumped into her lap and snuggled there. "You're not going away, are you?"

The cat's eyes were shut already in a fierce and determined sleep. Slightly incredulous, Soifon poked at it but it did not respond. "I guess you can be my friend for tonight, kitty." She stroked the black fur on the cat's head and after awhile, she fell asleep as well.


	13. Suzumebachi

**Suzumebachi (The Hornet Rises)**

The days passed by in a haze of papers and ink, and when the affairs of the estate had been settled, Soifon returned to Seireitei and found herself in a familiar position: waiting before Yoruichi's door. She had returned to the headquarters this very evening, and was eager to greet her commander.

_I have not done this in a month. _Soifon took a deep breathe, and proceeded to announce herself. "Yoruichi-sama, this is Soifon, reporting-" The screen door flung open there was Yoruichi, kitted out in her combat uniform without her Captain's haori, striding out purposefully.

"Hey, Soifon. Come!" And she shun-po'ed away. Soifon raced after her, keeping up but with some effort. _Just one month and I am so out of practice!_

They raced across the rooftops of Seiretei, oblivious to most as they flash-stepped, changing positions more quickly than the untrained eye could perceive. Within a few minutes, they had come to a bamboo glade deep in the forest. Yoruichi came to a sudden stop, and suddenly aimed a punch at Soifon, who deftly blocked it. "Yoruichi-sama!"

"Come on, Soifon! Defend yourself!" Yoruichi grinned again and kicked Soifon in the back before somersaulting to an elevated position in the trees.

So commander and subordinate sparred and exchanged blows. Soifon felt slightly rusty from her lack of practice, but she was able to block most of Yoruichi's attacks.

"That's enough. Well done, Soifon. I am glad to see that a month away hasn't made you a softie. How was your time away?" Yoruichi smiled, and Soifon quickly bowed.

"I… I have settled my family affairs,Yoruichi-sama, and I am back as promised." She looked up, and permitted herself a smile of contentment. "And I am very glad to be back serving you."

Yoruichi looked at her quizzically again. _That familiar gaze_. "So, did you miss me?"

"Yourichi-sama!"

"Haha, you should see your expression, Soifon!" Soifon found herself in the familiar position of being completely blindsided by her commander. Yoruichi's laughter rang through the evening sky. "Come, let us return. Tell me all about your time back home."

_This is my home, Yoruichi-sama. _

********

"Buzz, buzz, buzz…"

_Yoruichi-sama? _Soifon's eyes snapped open. It was late at night and the room was completely dark. She could not detect her commander's presence in the room. The buzzing continued.

_Perhaps there is a stray bee in the room_. Soifon chuckled at the aptness of it. _Go home, little bee. It is late. Both you and I have a lot of work to do tomorrow. You have pollen to gather and honey to make, I have training and guard duties. _

"But I am home, Soifon. Buzz, buzz, buzz…"

Soifon sat up with a start. The voice – where was it coming from? She cast her eyes around in search of the invisible, and unsheathed her zanpakuto.

At that moment, Soifon blacked out.

_A valley of impenetrable darkness. I… I do not know where I am. Yoruichi-sama? Is that you? I must escape. _

Soifon stumbled through the darkness. Her eyes could not see, while all around her ears were tickled with an incessant but faint buzzing that rose up and down in cascading waves.

_Soifon._

"_Who is it? Is that you, Yoruichi-sama?" _

From within the darkness, a light appeared from a rock on the ground. A flower sprouted from it, and a honey bee hovered over the centre of the flower, gathering pollen. Soifon smiled at the sight.

With frightening speed, a much larger hornet encased in black descended on the bee, and stung it aggressively. The bee fell into the flower, dead._ "No!" yelled Soifon. "Leave the poor thing alone! You have no right to…"_

The world faded black again.

_I thought you wanted to be stronger? Faster? More powerful? _

"_I do not understand…What…"_

_Call my name. _

"_I do not know your name."_

_Call my name. _

Almost unbidden, the word rose up within her._ "Suzumebachi." _

Soifon felt her zanpakuto changing. The blade shone, and the entire sword seemed to fade from within her grip and dissolve. Something cold and hard wrapped around her right forearm and wrist like a gauntlet, with a pointed blade encasing her middle finger.

_What do you want me to do, Soifon? _

"_I… I do not know..." _

_You know what I am born to do. What are you born to do? _

A light flashed, and suspended in mid-air was a _homonka_, a butterfly traced in white against the pitch black darkness.

_What do you want us to do, Soifon? _

"_Jinteki Shakusetsu__. Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," she whispered._

Soifon leapt forward and plunged the pointed blade into the centre of the homonka.

When Soifon came to, she found herself in her bed. Yoruichi was sitting next to her, toweling her subordinate's forehead. "Yoruichi-sama! I am so sorry!" Soifon hastened to get out of bed but fell back limply, her body more exhausted than she had realized.

"Hush, Soifon. Just lie back down and rest."

The world spun as the blood rushed out of Soifon's head, and she felt slightly ill. She remembered that unending darkness, and that sudden surge of power as she zeroed in on the homonka.

"You didn't turn up at the usual hour and I knew something must be wrong. I came here to look for you and found you in a feverish wreck on the floor, clutching your zanpakuto in a death grip. How do you feel?"

Soifon could feel her commander's eyes bearing on her once more. _I don't even know what happened myself, Yoruichi-sama. _She shut her eyes tightly and flexed the fingers on her right hand.

"Did you have an encounter with your zanpakuto?" Yoruichi asked quietly.

Startled yet again, Soifon opened her eyes and met her commander's gaze. "I think I did, Yoruichi-sama. It seemed so surreal and I am so unsure of what happened. I did not want to trouble you…"

"Silly," smiled Yoruichi ruefully, tousling Soifon's hair. "And did you think I would dismiss what you have to say? Tell me what you remember."

_Amazing,_ thought Yoruichi, as Soifon recounted her vision. _She has discovered her zanpakuto's name and unlocked her shikai. I was not wrong about her potential. She has far to go, and may achieve bankai one day… perhaps I should have her transferred to the Second Squad as a full-fledged Shinigami instead of her serving as my bodyguard or in the keigun. Maybe I'll drop a word of recommendation to the Captain-Commander. Then again, her shikai sounds like the ideal assassination weapon…" _and she frowned, pondering what would be better.

Soifon caught the frown. "Yoruichi-sama? Have I done something displeasing? Has something bad happened to me? I… I… will I still be able to serve you?" Her eyes cast down into her hands.

The commander patted her hand and got up to go. "Don't meet me at my quarters in the morning anymore." Soifon's heart fell to the pits of her stomach and she felt the tears well up in her eyes. _I have failed… I am not worthy… _

Yoruichi paused in the doorway. Without turning back, she said. "You will meet me at the sakura grove instead. We are going to whip you and Suzumebachi into shape, every morning, before duties begin. You had better rest, I expect to see you first thing tomorrow." She paused, and her voice dropped a notch. "It's been a while. I've missed you, Soifon. I am glad you are back." In a flash, she was gone.

Soifon realized at that moment that nothing was more precious than hope, and the tears tumbled out of her eyes in relief.


	14. The Spreading Cloak

**Hit (The Spreading Cloak)**

"What do you make of this, Soifon?"

Soifon examined the ground and tested the night air. There was absolutely no trace of the victims' reiatsu. All that was left were neat bundles of clothing for two people. "If they had been killed, we would have detected their reiatsu spilling and then fading. Or there might have been signs of a struggle. It is almost as though they have disappeared into thin air, yet somehow remain alive somewhere."

Yoruichi nodded as Soifon echoed her thoughts. The Patrol Corps had been bringing disturbing news of people disappearing mysteriously from the Rukongai. The cases had happened with sufficient frequency, that Captain Commander Yamamoto had assigned a team from the 9th Squad to assist in the investigations. All ten of them had mysteriously disappeared, and Captain Kensei Muguruma and Vice-Captain Mashiro Kuna had left Seireitei this morning with another team to further investigate.

"Kisuke dispatched Hiyori Sarugaki to collect data for the Research and Development Institute some hours ago. If the Institute is involved, it's probably something nasty."

Soifon nodded wordlessly. The Patrol Corps were due to change guard in an hour's time, and she had no doubt that they would return with more grim news.

Yoruichi suddenly looked up, brows furrowed and lips pursed. "What is it, Yoruichi-sama?"

"_Tenteikura_. I have been summoned to an emergency Captains' meeting. I fear the worse." She looked Soifon in the eye. "We can no longer detect Kensei's reiatsu."


	15. Darkness Falls

**Crack (Darkness Falls)**

Soifon knelt next to Yoruichi's seat in the Captain's office. It was already very late but she stayed up to await Yoruichi's return. There was something foul and strange happening, and Soifon knew she had to be on the alert in these times.

She did not have to wait long. Yoruichi slipped quietly into the office and sat down, a weary expression on her face.

"The Captain-Commander is taking this very seriously, Soifon. The Captains of the 3rd, 5th and 7th Squads have been sent out, along with Yaodamaru of the 8th Squad and Hachigen of the Kido Corps. It seems that nearly all of Kensei's team is missing. These are some of our strongest fighters in Soul Society. There would have been no need to send them out unless the threat was real…"

Soifon felt a fear gripping her heart. It was both vaguely familiar yet foreign, and she gritted her teeth, as though she could drive that feeling away by sheer will. "I will stay by your side and protect you, Yoruichi-sama." Even then, Soifon knew that this issue involved more than Yoruichi's safety, but the security of the entire Seireitei. _If even Captain Muguruma had been subdued…_

"Haha! Maybe I should assign you to Kisuke! He was frantic with worry for Hiyori." Yoruichi attempted to lighten the mood, but even she felt too burdened to keep it up.

"You are worried about Captain Urahara, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon stated it plainly, not as a question, but as a matter of fact.

Yoruichi sighed. Soifon knew her well. "He wanted to go after her, Soifon. He regretted sending her out alone in the afternoon, and he was quite beside himself at the Captains' meeting. I told him off for making a scene in front of the Captain Commander."

She sighed again. "I reminded him that he had entrusted her with the task. To go after her would show he doubted her capabilities, which would bring her shame and dishonor her. I wonder if I should have said what I did. What do you think, Soifon? Is it better to be generous with concern, or to withhold it for the sake of honour?" She looked at Soifon intently.

Soifon bowed her head. "I do not know the answer, Yoruichi-sama. For me, the two have never diverged since I entered your service. To be concerned about your welfare and to do my utmost to protect you is a matter of honour for me and my family."

Yoruichi nodded. Her hand reached out and grasped Soifon's and they sat in the solace of each other's company in silence.


	16. Clenched Soul

**Clenched Soul (The Unending Night)**

After awhile, Yoruichi got up from her seat and headed towards the door. "I am going to see if Kisuke is all right, Soifon."

"Shall I accompany you, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi's face took on an atypically serious look. "You had best stay here. There are strange things afoot. I'll need someone whom I know is capable of guarding the place while I am away."

"Your wish is my command, Yoruichi-sama. But please, if I may ask this of you, let me know when you return. I will want to know that you are safely back."

"Silly! You think something will happen to me?" _If it could take out even Captain Muguruma… _"Yes, I promise I will let you know," Yoruichi smiled and stepped out into the night.

Soifon got up and checked on the various guards around the quarters. She undertook a personal patrol around the Second Squad's premises. But most of all, she waited impatiently for Yoruichi to return. _Urahara is so strange. Perhaps Yoruichi-sama needed more time to dissuade him from following Hiyori. Perhaps they have gone for a walk. Wait, that would be very dangerous. But Yoruichi-sama is powerful. She will be all right. _

As the night gradually faded into the early rays of dawn, however, Soifon's mood got blacker. _Where is she? The patrols have not seen her, and they have not reported anyone entering or leaving the 12__th__ Squad's headquarters. She promised to tell me when she returned. I should nev-" _Soifon was interrupted from her thoughts by a familiar sight from her youth – a black cat, staring piercingly at her, appeared next to her. It rubbed against her legs and ran down the corridor.

"Hey… kitty! Come back!" Soifon started to run, amazed at the return of the cat after all this while. It had disappeared mysteriously as her time back at the Fon estate came to an end and the Steward never mentioned it in his letters despite her repeatedly asking after it. _How did it get into Seireitei?_

The cat ran into Yoruichi's office as the door was slightly ajar. Soifon rushed in to see the cat standing regally on Yoruichi's seat. It stared at her once more, unblinking, a strange look in its eyes. It turned and leapt out of the window.

"Hey… Hey!" Soifon leaned out the window, but there was no sign of the cat. It had disappeared into the night.

_What will Yoruichi-sama say when she finds out there's been an intruder in her office? She never had much partiality for animals…_

A few minutes later, Soifon fell to her knees, gripped by a piercing pain in her heart.

_Yoruichi-sama… I can no longer detect her reiatsu…_


	17. Shattered Bee

**Shattered Bee (End of Contentment)**

They found her a few hours later, slumped unconscious in front of Yoruichi's seat. _Soifon! Soifon!_ She heard voices calling out to her, but they sounded like distant echoes, none of them the voice her ear hearkened to. She remained in a daze, barely perceiving the guards standing in front of her nor hearing what they said to her. Something about escape. The Central 46 Chambers. Desertion. Words words words…

_Yoruichi-sama. What happened to you? Why didn't I follow you? Yoruichi-sama!_

She had only a vague sensation of being propped up and led to another area. _I… I must find Yoruichi-sama. Even if it is just her body. Or just her zanpakuto or haori. Whatever is left. I… I must find her. _She made as if to move, but floundered, and landed in a heap on the floor once more. _Yoruichi-sama. If you are dead, then Soifon has no purpose in living anymore. I have failed. _

"Look at me." Soifon was suddenly shocked into consciousness by an overwhelming surge of reiatsu. She found herself staring into the eyes of Captain Commander Yamamoto. She tried to look away, but found she could not. _I am drowning, in an endless night. His power… I can barely breathe…_

"It is said that you are strong."

_Yoruichi-sama. _

"Soifon." He pronounced her name deliberately and slowly. She snapped to attention involuntarily. "You are henceforth the new Corps Commander of the _keigun_. Your first task-"

_No. Yoruichi-sama is the Corps Commander and overall Commander-in-Chief. _

"You will arrest the fugitives Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. The Central 46 Chambers has determined that they are traitors to Soul Society and will be arrested on sight if they should ever set foot in this realm."

Soifon froze. _Yoruichi-sama. She is alive! No. Traitor, he said. How can that be? Urahara… Yoruichi-sama! No, this cannot be! I must go find her…_

"Your first task, Corps Commander Soifon. Preserve the honour of Seireitei by exposing their heinous misdeeds to all. I trust you will perform your duty. Tosen."

Tosen. The lone survivor of the 9th Squad's seated officers. Only then did she realize that Vice-Captains Sosuke Aizen and Gin Ichimaru were in the room with her. They looked unflinchingly at Soifon. _We have lost our captains because of the actions of Urahara. Your Commander betrayed all of us by helping him escape. _

Tosen bowed to Yamamoto, and began to draw markings on his arms. "Bakudo No. 77!"

"_Black and white net. _

_Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. _

_Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. _

_Form a circle and fly though the heavens."_

_Yoruichi-sama. You promised. Why? How could you do this? _

Duty, trust and honour had never been so bitter to Soifon before. Her voice rang throughout Seiretei via Tosen's _Tenteikura_, and no one knew her well enough to perceive how grieved she truly was.


	18. Collapse

**Collapse**

"Corps Commander? The _keigun _await your orders."

_I am born to serve the Shihoin family. _

_I am born to serve Yoruichi-sama. _

_I promise to protect you forever. _

_I promise to protect Soul Society._

_I promise to protect Soul Society from you. _

_I promise to protect Soul Society from Yoruichi. _

"Commander-in-Chief, the Patrol Corps are ready for inspection."

_Where are you?_

_I will look for you. _

_I will follow you. _

_I will find you. _

_I will hunt you down._

_I will become stronger._

_I will become even faster. _

_I will defeat you._

_I will never forgive you._

"_Taichou_, Captain Commander Yamamoto requests your presence at the First Squad's Headquarters."

_I trusted you. _

_I served you with my life._

_You were my mentor, senpai, teacher._

_My friend. My sister. My honour. _

_I failed you. _

_You failed me. _

_You are a traitor, betrayer. Dishonour._

_You broke my trust. _

_You broke our promise. _

_Why? How could you do this?_

She had been appointed Captain twenty-five years ago. The captaincy of the Second Squad had been left vacant for five years after Yoruichi's betrayal, the doors to the Captain's office in the headquarters shuttered. Soifon refused to walk down the corridors, and indeed, had her belongings moved to the far side of the Squad's barracks.

Perhaps in those years, she had entertained a foolish hope in her heart, that somehow Yoruichi would return and clear her name. Everyone would realize that there had been a terrible mistake. _Perhaps Urahara Kisuke had forced her into this._ _Perhaps she had her other reasons for leaving, and did not aid and abet in his plans. Perhaps she has been sent on a secret reconnaissance mission… an undercover one that would take a long time…_

After five years, she stopped making excuses for Yoruichi, simply because she had run out of them. She was appointed Captain of the Second Squad in that year, and it seemed the most natural progression as she had slowly taken over Yoruichi's other roles and titles.

A brand new set of _haoris_ were tailored for her. It took her an hour to put it on the first time. As she slipped the robes around her shoulders, she could not help flinching at the memory of Yoruichi walking around the Second Squad, _haori_ trailing in the wind. She had not seen this _haori_ in years.

None of the more senior members of the Squad dared remark to her face that she carried her sword horizontally across her back, just like the former Captain.

There was some noticeable differences between Soifon and her predecessor though.

"She does not eat with us, unlike the previous Commander," went the gossip in the Onmitsukido dining hall.

"She hardly smiles," the younger members of the Squad complained. "She is so fierce!" They refused to believe their _senpai's_ accounts of the times when Soifon did smile. A long time ago. And of course, she did not smile as frequently as the previous Captain.

"Has she ever spoken to you?" The _keigun_ thought back and realized that they had only ever received instructions from her and spoken back reports to her. No amiable exchanges, no cordiality, nothing. They were dismissed once business was over.

Nonetheless, they all respected her. "I have heard that her _shun-po_ is the best in Soul Society!" Young recruits from other squads were known to have looked up their counterparts in the Second Squad, eager to confirm if this was true. They heard rumours that there was someone who could beat Captain Soifon hands down. "But we are talking about within Soul Society. Maybe somewhere out there, someone else is better. But within Soul Society, I reckon she really is the best," reasoned one young cadet. "Wait till you see her hakuda! She can take out hollows with her bare hands, and even the _keigun _cannot fend her off in groups!" gushed another. "Nah, that's because she trained with the best!" went a third.

Sometimes hidden in the shadows, Soifon would catch snippets of this gossip. _You are right, I am the best in Soul Society. _Her mouth drew into a grim line. _And I will surely defeat you, by my own strength and efforts, if you dare to come back here. _

Soifon, Captain of the Second Squad, Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido and the 9th Head of the Fon family, did not see how plainly Yoruichi Shihoin was still the centre of her world.


	19. Sakura I & II

**Sakura**** I (The Poison Spreads)**

On the fiftieth year, to the day the Urahara the traitor and Yoruichi the betrayer left Soul Society, Captain Soifon went on a walk. Her guards knew better than to follow her – this was the one day where they knew by painful experience their presence would not be tolerated.

With a few flash-steps, she was back at the sakura grove. She had ordered it sealed off as restricted ground in one of her first acts as Commander-in-Chief. The new recruits all trained somewhere else now.

The trees were in bloom, just as they had been that night. _The promise. No. The betrayer. The broken promise. _

"Jinteki Shakusetsu,Suzumebachi". The zanpakuto transformed into its deadly gauntlet form. Soifon whirled around and stabbed Suzumebachi into the trunk of the nearest Sakura tree, and the homonka appeared, a bleak tattoo on the bark.

Soifon withdrew Suzumebachi and looked at the homonka. It would fade in a few hours or so. _It does not belong on the sakura tree. The tree is beautiful, strong, delicate… why should it be harmed? Why should it be tainted? _The homonka glowed softly, daring her to take a second stab.

_Do not mock me. I will defeat you! _And she punched Suzumebachi into the middle of the homonoka once more. The tree shook from the force, sending a cascade of sakura petals unto Soifon, then dissolved as the sword's poison worked its way through.

_Why? Why do you do this to me?_ Soifon fell on the ground and wept.

**Sakura ****II (Scattered)**

"Taichou, where are you going?" Soifon raised an eyebrow, wondering who dared question her. _That's right. The fool was just appointed five months ago. I am not surprised that no one told him. _"Get out of my way."

"If taichou is going out, does that make me the temporary Commander-in-Chief? Bwahaha!" Soifon could see his jiggly jowls quiver in delight. Omaeda repulsed her, but she could not be bothered with one such as him.

"You will never be Commander-in-Chief, Omaeda. My guards know where I am and will inform me if I am needed."

"But… but…" Soifon had no desire to hear his blubberings, and she flash-stepped away.

She was on her way to the sakura grove once more when she saw an unfamiliar sight. _Captain Kuchiki. _He had taken over the captaincy of the 6th Squad a couple of years ago, when his grandfather Ginrei retired. Soifon had barely spoken to Byakuya Kuchiki in the intervening years, their conversations limited to curt exchanges about mission briefings.

Curious, she masked her reiatsu and hid in the shadows.

Byakuya stood in the middle of a wooded grove, his haori trailing in the night breeze. His face was perfectly composed and expressionless, as usual. To Soifon's surprise, he knelt and removed his _kenseikan_ with his left hand and held it against his heart. "I have found her, Hisana. Our sister is doing well." he whispered.

With his right hand, he unsheathed his zanpakuto and held it in front of him, whispering "Flowers for you, my wife... Scatter, Senbonzakura." The blade seemed to dissipate into a million shards of pink, brilliant as sakura in the day.

Soifon had never seen Byakuya's shikai before. The release had a beauty just like that of her old training grounds, but she knew it must possess some lethal power. Byakuya remained kneeling, his eyes closed, lost in a wordless prayer to his deceased wife. Senbonzakura danced around, and finally reconstituted itself into a single, cold, metallic blade in Byakuya's hand.

Soifon let out a small sigh when the moment ended. Byakuya immediately stood up. "Soifon _taichou._" Knowing she had been detected, Soifon stepped out of the shadows. "Kuchiki _taichou_."

"I must ask you to leave my estate."

"I will leave as requested."

Soifon bowed stiffly in a farewell, and was turning to go when Byakuya spoke again. "You will not find the Shihoin were-cat here."

Soifon's mind whirled, unsure of what to make of Byakuya's words. "Please elaborate."

"The Kuchiki family's honour and integrity is unquestionable. You will not find Yoruichi Shihouin here. Please leave now."

"My apologies, Kuchiki _taichou_. I take my leave."

Soifon ran back to her headquarters. She had pushed over Omaeda, who was blocking the corridor and attempting to make small talk about his family business. She ran to the doors of Yoruichi's office and flung them open. The room had been locked up since Yoruichi left and dust and cobwebs covered much of what remained. In her mind's eye, Soifon could still remember what the place looked like that night, when she had come into the room in pursuit. _The seat. The cat. How strangely it looked at me…_

_The Shihoin were-cat. Yoruichi… Yoruichi-sa-_

A cry, which had remained deeply buried in her heart for more than half a century, pushed itself to the forefront of her conscious.

_It was you. You came to see me. Why didn't you tell me? _

_Why…_

_Answer me. Answer me! Answer me… please… _


	20. Utter Cartharsis

**Utter Cartharsis ****(Confrontation)**

_Hanki,_ thought Soifon. _How easily my blow was nullified. _She felt another hand on hers, a tender touch, and a gentle voice. "It's too early for you to use this technique, Soifon." Soifon jerked her hand away and somersaulted backwards, preparing to charge towards her adversary.

"Impossible! You were supposed to have become weaker while I have become stronger these 100 years. Why do you still dominate me? Why? Answer me, Yoruichi!" yelled Soifon.

_You will protect her with your life. Do you understand, Shaolin?_

_I cannot fail. _

_May you do the Fon family proud in service, as your father and brothers did before you._

_I, Soifon, will give my blood and soul to safeguard the wellbeing of Your Excellency, the Commander-in-Chief._

_How will you ever be able carry out what you have promised and do what is expected of you? Are you worthy to be the head of the Fon family and to serve Yoruichi-sama?_

_I am inadequate in every way. _

_I am unworthy. _

_I will protect you forever. _

_Yes, it's a promise. _

_Yoruichi-sama._

_Answer me! Why? Why? Why…_

"I swore to surpass you. I have spent these years training and growing in strength. I will defeat you, Yoruichi. For betraying my trust and respect, I will never forgive you! I-"

A massive reiatsu stopped Soifon's advance as she found Yoruichi's fist mere inches from her face. Energy crackled, the release of a powerfully-charged shunko punch building up, but just as quickly, the energy dissipated.

_She did not hit me. Why? _

Soifon's shoulders slumped and she pulled back from her attack. Her fists unclenched. Streams of hurt, anger and love began spilling uncontrollably down her cheek.

_So many questions… why…. why… why…_

"Why… Why didn't you take me away with you… Yoruichi-sama?" Her lips trembled and her voice cracked, and she fell, kneeling, weeping, keening – her tears staining the ground_. _"Why did you leave me behind?" The sea of sorrow overtook her in a flood.

She did not see Yoruichi's eyes, golden, softened with compassion and apology.


	21. Muddled Clarity

**Piercing ****(Muddled Clarity)**

_Tenteikura. This is 4__th__ Squad Vice-Captain Isane Kotetsu speaking. Everything I am about to say is all true…_

Soifon looked up and listened intently, knowing that Yoruichi would be hearing the message as the _ryoka_ had been included in the transmission.

_Treason… Aizen… but this means… this surely means that Yoruichi-sama and Urahara are exonerated. They have not betrayed Soul Society! It was Aizen all along…_

She clenched her fists in anger, recalling the cold look that Aizen had given her when she was hauled to the Captain Commander' office. _He framed Urahara and caused Yoruichi-sama to be disgraced… He did not despise me for my association with Yoruichi-sama. He despised me for being a fool, a pawn in his game, along with all the other captains and vice-captains._

She turned to Yoruichi who nodded. They had much to say to each other, but it would have to wait until they had dealt with the threat.

They headed towards Sokyoku, and Soifon fell slightly behind Yoruichi in pace, not because she could not keep up, but by force of habit. They paused on a cliff overlooking the Sokyoku, surveying their best course of action.

"Byakuya!" muttered Yoruichi, seeing Gin's zanpakuto embedded in his side, cradling Rukia protectively. Soifon was shocked at his bloodstained haori. _Kuchiki taichou. You did not fight against her execution then but you are giving up your life to protect her now…_She shook her head. "Yoruichi-sama, perhaps one on the left and the other on the right…"

Yoruichi nodded, understanding perfectly what Soifon meant. Within three steps, both women were next to Aizen, Yoruichi in position to attack him from the right, and Soifon with her zanpakuto at his neck.

"You are completely surrounded, Aizen. Give up."

"Oh… what a nostalgic face." Aizen remained inordinately calm, even smiling ever so slightly. "How have you been these hundred years?"

"Enough with the talk. Can't you sense you are surrounded?"

"Ah… I am sorry to disappoint you… but it is time." Yoruichi's eyes narrowed, wondering what he meant. "Soifon! Back!" The younger woman somersaulted away unquestioningly.

They retreated just in time as the heavens were torn open by a horde of Gillians. A negacion beam flared downwards, extracting Aizen, Gin and Tosen to safety.

The Sokyoku then became a blur of activity. The medical officers of the 4th Squad had arrived, tending to everyone's wounds. The ryoka… new faces, blood… the Kuchiki clan, one pale-faced and worried, the other bleeding… Yoruichi greeting Yamamoto… _I don't understand. _

Overwhelmed at the compression of a hundred years of pain into that short space of the past half an hour, which she could barely process, Soifon's thoughts and emotions flooded her heart and mind. _No more… no more… _

She wanted to run away, but forced herself to stay. There was work to be done. She needed to see that her injured subordinates were tended to. Security had to be reviewed in light of the murder of the Central 46 Chambers. She would need to reassign some members of the Onmitsukido to the Patrol Corps to help secure Seiretei, in case Aizen and his minions returned.

She returned to her own room late at night after dismissing her guards. She stretched, her muscles stiff from the day's exertions. _I'll have to get a new haori. _She pulled one out from her cupboard.

"Soifon." She recognized the voice that had emerged from the shadows, but refused to turn around.

"What do you want." Soifon thought back to her outburst this afternoon, ashamed that she could still be so affected after all these years. She stared at the corner of her wardrobe and tugged at the _haori_ absentmindedly.

"Why don't you tell me what you want?"

"I have no idea. Why don't you tell me. You always know what I should do." Her words were mockingly bitter. "I will tell you what I do not want. I do not want to be captain. Take this." She flung the robe at Yoruichi. "I did not ask to be captain. I did not ask to be in charge of the Onmitsukido or the _keigun_. I did not ask to be saddled with your responsibilities or pick up your pieces, Yoruichi-_sama_."

Yoruichi flinched, but steeled herself. "I will not take this _haori_, Soifon."

"Oh yes, how could I have forgotten. It is too restrictive for you."

Yoruichi ignored the sarcasm "I did not mean it that way. You have earned it. You have proved yourself to be strong and capable and worthy of these titles." She paused to take a deep breath. "You think that I abandoned my duties and responsibilities, don't you?"

_As well as your promises and your friends, Yoruichi-sama. Or rather, you abandoned me. You showed concern for Urahara and abandoned me. I… I do not know what to say. _

"Will you believe me if I said that I was actually carrying out my duties? Will you believe me if I said that were there any other way, I would have chosen differently?"

_I want to believe you but I do not know how to anymore. Help me believe you. _

"Will you believe me if I said that I did return to say goodbye?"

Soifon's mind flashed back to the black cat, perched on Yoruichi's seat that fateful night. Softly and haltingly, she muttered "That… that I believe."


	22. Soul Clenched I, II & III

**The Endless Night I (Soul Clenched)**

Yoruichi got up from her seat and headed towards the door. "I am going to see if Kisuke is all right, Soifon."

"Shall I accompany you, Yoruichi-sama?"

Yoruichi frowned. "You had best stay here. There are strange things afoot. I'll need someone whom I know is capable of guarding the place while I am away."

"Your wish is my command, Yoruichi-sama. But please, if I may ask this of you, let me know when you return. I will want to know that you are back safely."

"Silly! You think something will happen to me? Yes, I promise I will let you know,"

_Soifon is such a worry-wart_, she thought, as she headed towards the 12th Squad's quarters. _That's why I can trust her with everything._

She flash-stepped into the premises, determined to bypass the Research Institute's security. She was about to knock on Kisuke's door when she noticed a squad of guards approaching, and she quickly stepped back into the shadows. The guards stopped next to her and Yoruichi froze in place. _Move on, you goons. _

She noticed a sudden movement out of the corner of her eye. Above her, Kisuke had silently slipped away. _Where the hell do you think you are going, Kisuke? _She followed him from a distance and saw him stop suddenly. Two voices, whispering. Another figure joined him. _Tessai! What are you two up to? _She followed them for a length and saw them slip out of Seireitei. _Drat it. That idiot owes me an explanation. I told him not to go… _

She decided to return to the 12th Squad headquarters to wait for him. Several hours passed. She remained hidden in the shadows. In the distance, she felt a burst of reiatsu, and the sensation of a kido entirely foreign to her reverberated through the air. _Something strange is happening. But I had better stay here and wait. _

Yoruichi continued to maintain her hiding place. _Two hours to daybreak and no sign of him. When you come back, I am going to smash you into a pulp, Urahara Kisuke._ Belatedly, she mused that Soifon was probably worrying for her just as much.

The appearance of yet another squad of guards caught Yoruichi by surprise. They stood in front of the entrance to the Research Institute and announced "Kisuke Urahara and Tessai Tsukabishi. You are under arrest for illegal experiments on hollow powers and for the use of forbidden kido. Please follow us to the Central 46 Chambers, or we shall have to resort to force."

Yoruichi could not believe her eyes when Kisuke and Tessai stepped out, a look of resignation on their faces.

**The Endless Night II (Soul Clenched)**

Yoruichi watched the guard squad leave before somersaulting to the ground. _Arrested by the Central 46? Wait, how did they even come back? What is going on in here? _Yoruichi stepped into the research institute, determined to find an answer for her questions.

What she saw shocked her. Within the room, a pile of bodies lay in a heap, barely recognizable. Their faces were hidden or distorted by ghoulish skeletal masks. Two were bound and pinned by high-level kido spells. _Hollows! Or Shingami? Is it true that Kisuke was undertaking forbidden experiments?_

A white haori caught her eye. _No. Impossible. _The number "five" stared back at her, half covered in bone, but still visible. A rim of blond hair could be seen at the nape. "Shinji! What happened?" The figure stirred. "Yoruichi? Ah…"

_Damn it! What the hell is happening?_ "Shinji! Who did this to you? What is Kisuke's involvement in this?"

"Aizen… help. Kisuke tried to save us…" Yoruichi tried to remove the mask from Shinji's face but found it impossible. "N…no use. Leave, Yoruichi. I don't know how long I can keep myself from attacking…"

_I have got to get them out of here before anyone else discovers them. If they have acquired hollow powers, they will be executed! _Yoruichi sealed her lips in a grim line, and got down to work.

It took the goddess of flash an hour to have everyone moved to a remote forest in Soul Society. She hid them in a cave near a rocky outcrop. _I must go to Central 46 and find out what happened. _

Before she could move, she felt an overwhelming reiatsu presence. Yamamoto appeared in front of her "_Shou taichou_!"

"Captain of the Second Squad, Yoruichi Shihoin. There is treason afoot." He opened his eyes and looked at her sternly. "At this very moment, Urahara Kisuke and Tessai Tsukabishi are facing a jury that will surely end in one condemned to exile and the other to incarceration. What do you make of that?"

"Kisuke and Tessai are innocent! They have been framed by Aizen!"

"Who will contradict Captain Shunsui's testimony that Aizen did not leave the 5th Squad's headquarters all night?" He countered.

"Shinji told me with his own lips that Aizen is the one-"

"And who will listen to the testimony of a shinigami that has transgressed into hollowification?"

Yoruichi fell silent, only now aware of the breadth of Aizen's plan and the hopelessness of Kisuke's case before the Central 46 Chambers. _How on earth did Aizen manage to be in two places at one time?_

"_Shou taichou_, I-"

"Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido! I have a task for you." _No, please do not ask of me to arrest or destroy my comrades. _

"You are to rescue Urahara Kisuke and Tessai Tsukibashi from the Central 46 Chambers. You will use only hakuda and you will only disable the guards, and not kill. You may not harm any of the judges."

"You are all to hide in the real world. I believe that Aizen is laying out a vast conspiracy against the Royal Family, but I have no proof. We must wait for him to play his hand again. But meanwhile, I will not sit by and let the integrity of Soul Society be undermined."

"We must convince Aizen that he is beyond suspicion. He will then let his guard down. You will be denounced as a traitor and you will relinquish all your titles here, including your position as head of the Shihoin family. Is there someone who can take over the duties of the Onmitsukido and the Second Squad?"

"I… yes, my bodyguard, Soifon… she is strong…" Yoruichi's mind was in a whirl.

His eyes narrowed. "Tell her nothing. The fewer who know about this, the greater our chances of success. You will tell Urahara and Tessai nothing as well, until you have settled in the real world. I will be in contact as to our next steps."

He turned to leave. "Go, child. I am depending on you."

**The Endless Night III (Soul Clenched)**

"Kisuke, you idiot! You should have told me what you were up to!"

"Ah… you see…" Urahara Kisuke scratched his unruly mop of hair. Next to him, Tessai Tsukibashi frowned, unsure of what they should do next.

"I know you must have had a plan. Tell me, what were you going to do in the worse case scenario?"

Kisuke thought awhile. "I can fix up reiatsu-concealing _gigai_s for all of us within the hour. We can hide in the real world while I try to help our hollowified friends." He looked over his shoulder, where Shinji and the affected captains and vice-captains remained unconscious.

"What about you, Yoruichi-sama?" asked Tessai. "What will you do?"

"Ah, don't worry about me. I have plenty of means of escaping. I will see you both in Karakura Town." She grinned and disappeared in a flash.

_I promised I would let her know that I had returned. _Within a few minutes, she was back at the Second Squad's headquarters. She saw Soifon in the distance, pacing about the roofs, looking out anxiously for Yoruichi.

She morphed into her cat form, leaving her clothes in a neat pile. With a few jumps, the black cat was perched next to Soifon, nudging her legs.

_How will I let her know that it's me? I know! _She started running down the corridor. "Hey… kitty! Come back!" yelled Soifon.

Yoruichi ran into the office and took up her position on her usual seat. She twitched her tail and looked intently at Soifon, who had burst into the room.

_I did come back, Soifon. Don't worry about me. You are going to be deeply hurt, my dear sister, but be strong. I believe you will be up to the task. Goodbye, for now. _

Yoruichi turned and leapt out of the window.

"Hey… Hey!" Soifon's voice faded in the distance.

_I am sorry… _

A few minutes later, Yoruichi Shihoin had exited Soul Society into the real world, and her reiatsu could be detected no longer.


	23. In That Sadness of Mine

**In That Sadness of Mine That You Do Not Know**

"You left me behind because you had to go. You did not take me with you because I had to stay. How simple. Why did I not see it all these years?"

Soifon's response caused Yoruichi to raise an eyebrow. The anger, sarcasm and bitterness that she had seen pour out of Soifon today was quite alien to her. Her protégé had been a conflicting bundle of generous concern, warm eagerness and formal protectiveness, alternating between serious formality when it came to work and a childlike shyness in her more private moments.

But now, Soifon was distant, hardened, and cold. The tears she shed that afternoon had dampened the fire of the anger that drove her to seek Yoruichi's life. All that was left in her heart was a pile of cold ashes, with neither life nor warmth left.

"Soifon. Look at me."

"You are not my commander anymore. You do not order me around." Nevertheless, Soifon turned towards Yoruichi, but kept her eyes averted. She did not want to see concern in Yoruichi's eyes. Or perhaps she did not want Yoruichi to see just how numb she felt. She was not sure which of the two it was. _I cannot bear it. Why can I not look her in the eye when I have done nothing I should be ashamed of? _

"You used to tell me what you thought. Will you share your mind once more?" Yoruichi asked.

They stood rooted to that ground for what seemed like an eternity, until Soifon spoke up. "It is late. We should rest."

She could feel Yoruichi's eyes boring into her. She heard Yoruichi take one step forward – "Sister…" – but she seemed to change her mind and instead, shun-po'ed away.

Soifon sat down at her desk and buried her head in her hands. _A hundred years was barely enough for me to wipe away the love, duty and respect I bore towards you in eleven years of service. How, Yoruichi-sama, how will you expect me to wipe away a hundred years of anger in a day? I am not as strong as you think…_


	24. Scars

**Scars**

Nearly a week had passed since the destruction of the Sokyoku. Yoruichi's days were filled with extensive briefings with Captain Commander Yamamoto as they tried to figure out Aizen's next steps. "Do not underestimate his cunning. He intends to sit on the throne of heaven? He shall have to amass great reiatsu and unleash a tidal wave of spiritual power. We need to find out what he is doing and make our preparations," cautioned Yamamoto. Kisuke joined in these briefings via transmission, updating that all was well in the real world. Whatever Aizen was up to, he would surely bide his time and not rush.

She did not try to visit the Second Squad again, reasoning that Soifon probably did not want to see her as well. They had met at the official briefing sessions that Yamamoto conducted for all the current Captains, whereby he explained Yoruichi and Urahara's roles and the Gotei 13's future strategies against Aizen. Soifon had nodded in acknowledgement when Yoruichi greeted her, but she steadfastly refused to look her in the eye. At one of these meetings, Captain Shunsui had sidled up to Soifon and muttered "How fortunate you are to have Yoruichi-san back safely! I wonder how my dear Lisa is…" Yoruichi overheard the remark and glared at Shunsui. Soifon stared pointedly at her shoes, and made polite and noncommittal replies.

Instead, Yoruichi spent plenty of time at the 4th Squad's infirmary. She was glad to see that Ichigo's wounds were healing well, and that Byakuya had recovered sufficiently to be transferred to his estate for the rest of his recuperation period. Yoruichi felt a small twinge of gratification at successfully annoying Byakuya by telling him that his grandfather would have been proud that he had finally displayed a modicum of emotion, after having swung to the other extreme in his adulthood.

"Unohana _senpai_!"

"Yoruichi. Welcome back." Unohana greeted in return. "How have you been?"

"None the worse for the wear," Yoruichi grinned, "but please let me know if medical research shows that _shinigami_ will age faster in the real world than in Soul Society!"

Unohana smiled and made no assessment of Yoruichi's physical condition. "The young _ryoka_ is strong and is healing well. He should be ready to return to his world in another week or so."

"I trust the _shinigami_ are also recovering well under your care."

"Yes. What the squads cannot do, my vice-captain Isane does. What Isane cannot do, I do. Along with Minazuki. Ah here comes one of our most serious cases. See how he is up and about already." A lithe, strong and bald shinigami approached Unohana, a troubled expression on his face. He seemed to have been split from shoulder to hip and sewn together again. Yoruichi could see a long scar running down his left.

"Unohana-_taichou_, I am sorry to intrude, but if I may I seek your opinion..." His voice seemed to crack slightly. "Will… will I be fit enough to continue fighting?"

Unohana replied with characteristic calm. "Ikkaku, your body has received a great trauma. While the flesh will heal, the scar will remain. The area will scab over and become less sensitive, yet do not be deceived – this does not mean you have become stronger there. This same area will actually be most prone to injury again." The young man looked crushed. "But I can assure you that the 11th Squad will have no reason to expel you. You can adapt your training and overcome this injury."

"I… I… thank you, Unohana _taichou_!" Ecstatic, Ikkaku ran down the corridor, whooping.

_The scar will remain. _That thought haunted Yoruichi.

*********

"_Who gave you your name, Soifon? I was told in your file that your name was originally Shaolin Fon."_

"_I… I did, Yoruichi-sama." _

"_Why did you give yourself this name?"_

"_It was my grandmother's code name when she served in the Onmitsukido, Yoruichi-sama."_

"_Soifon. Shattered Bee. That is a rather sad name, isn't it?"_

"_I… I suppose it is, Yoruichi-sama." _

Yoruichi gazed intently at her new guard. Soifon had been in her service for a month now, and she found it hard to believe how rarely this girl smiled.

She noted in her file that Soifon's five brothers had died while serving the Onmitsukido. Her grandmother and last remaining brother had passed away on the same day. Soifon's father had been a trusted guard to Yoruichi's family, and he was assassinated by the enemies of the Shihoin when Soifon was six years old.

_Her loved ones have all left her, _she realized. She tried to lighten the mood. _"Hey don't look so glum! Smile, little bee." _

Soifon looked up and smiled shyly. _"Thank you, Yoruichi-sama."_

*********


	25. For Her Sake No More

**For Her Sake No More**

"Kukaku! We will be returning to Karakura Town tomorrow. I came to say goodbye and I thought we could enjoy this fine bottle of sake together before I leave!" Yoruichi brandished a large bottle before Kukaku Shiba, a wide grin on her face.

"Yoruichi, You old were-cat! I helped you get into Seireitei and only now do you come looking for me…ah poor Kukaku…" She laughed heartily and slapped Yoruichi on the back. "Come in! Ganju! Prepare some small dishes for us!"

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Kukaku. Should I get us another bottle?" Yoruchi asked, noting something different about her friend's face.

"No no, I probably will not even manage one bottle tonight, Yoruichi." Kukaku smiled. Curious, Yoruichi looked at her closely. "Are you all right? Did I just hear you turn down a chance for more drink? Are you in love, Kukaku?"

"Haha, you idiot! Of course not! Something better. I will probably never drink as much from now on." Kukaku laughed at Yoruichi's questioning gaze. Her voice took on a softer tone. "She said it, Yoruichi. Kaien's killer came today and apologized. Even though I had known about the truth of Kaien's death from Ukitake all this while, and even though I knew she was not really to blame, it did not soothe the pain. It never did. I used to drink to numb myself. Why do you think you had to help me back so often?"

Kukaku took a deep breath. "A long while ago, I decided that I would forgive her, as long as she said those three words. She came by this afternoon. I… I have forgiven her. The pain… it no longer hurts so much. I do not need to down my sorrows in sake anymore, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi looked at the bottle of sake and made a mental note to pass it on to Shunsui instead. "Perhaps we shan't have sake tonight then, Kukaku. Would you care to join me in a farewell drink of milk?"

"Gah! Milk is for babies! But since you are an old friend…" They both laughed heartily.

After bidding farewell to Kukaku, Yoruichi made her final visit to the Second Squad. She thought of using her shun-po to enter Soifon's office, but changed her mind. Instead, she knocked on the door. "Come in," said Soifon.

She slide open the screen door and stood in the doorway. "Soifon."

Soifon nodded wordlessly, and did not look up. _Why have you come?_

"I just wanted to say one thing before I return to the real world tomorrow." Yoruichi's eyes narrowed and her voice softened in tone. "Soifon, I am very sorry."

Yoruichi waited for a while, and was about to leave when she heard a small whisper: "Goodbye, Yoruichi-sama." She looked up and saw Soifon biting her lip, her gaze still stubbornly fixated on her papers. Yoruichi permitted herself a small smile. "Goodbye, Soifon."

There was much fanfare when the time came for the _ryoka _to depart. Ukitake presented Ichigo with a Substitute Shinigami badge in acknowledgement of the services he had rendered to Soul Society. Rukia was there to see off the friends who had risked their lives to rescue her. There was laughter, good wishes, and goodwill all around. Yoruichi yawned and looked around disinterestedly, eager to return to the Urahara Shop.

They stepped into the dimensional gate that would bring them back to Karakura Town, and turned back to bid their friends one last farewell. Yoruichi looked out over Soul Society, enjoying the panoramic view of the land that had once been her home. She scanned the surrounding areas and spotted a small figure with a white _haori_ looking from the distance. She nodded and waved, and the figure nodded and waved back.

When the dimensional gate had closed, Soifon decided to walk back to her quarters instead of using flash-step. _You know, I actually think I deserve a day off after the vigilance of a hundred years against an enemy I never knew. _She happened to pass by the Kuchiki estate and ran into Rukia, who was on her way home.

"Soifon _taichou_."

"Rukia Kuchiki. You have recovered?"

"Yes, Soifon _taichou_."

"And your brother?"

"Nii-sama's injuries are healing well. Thank you for asking after him."

"Good." Soifon started off, but Rukia spoke again. "Soifon _taichou… _I… I wanted to thank you and Yoruichi-sama for saving my brother. If you had not arrived when you did… I…nii-sama…"

"Do not think too much of it. I was doing my duty."

"Then… then I thank you, for doing your duty and for saving nii-sama in the process." Rukia bowed deeply.

_My duty…_

_My duty means something? My duty means something. I have not simply been a pawn all these years? _

_I… I have actually made a difference in doing my duty? _

Bit by bit, the wounds in Soifon's heart began to heal.


	26. Comrades

**Comrades**

Two months after the events at Sokyoku hill, life in Soul Society had returned to normal. The exposure of Aizen as a traitorous mastermind helped the _Shinigami_ to put aside the conflict that had built up when everyone took different sides. Shunsui and Ukitake were in Yamamoto's good books again, while the Commander and Lieutenant of the Sixth Squad were working together once more. Matsumoto, Kira and Shuhei were seen drunk together, a sign that all was well.

Life returned to normal for Soifon as well. The regularity of the guard details, troop inspections and squad drills helped the days to pass quickly. There was one thing different – Soifon found herself no longer plagued with questions when she awoke and when she went to bed. She was no longer jerked from grief to grief, the relentless pain and anger had subsided. Yoruichi – her life, and indeed her death – no longer consumed her thoughts.

For the first time in a hundred years, Soifon was at peace with herself.

She lifted the restrictions on the sakura grove and reinstituted the training of the recruits there, reasoning that since she had benefitted so much from what she had learnt there, others should benefit too. She finally fully embraced the Onmitsukido as her responsibility and not the double-edged legacy Yoruichi had handed down to her. For a long time, she was unsure as to whether she should make them the best force to be worthy of service to the Shihoin family, or to prime them into a killing machine that could take Yoruichi down. Now, she wanted them to be strong so that they could carry out their duties well.

For the first time, the _haori_ slung across her shoulders easily, and she was finally Captain and Corps Commander in her own regard, not there as steward of the post until Yoruichi's return, nor there to prove her ability to surpass her.

Soifon had very little idea of the respect the other Captains held for her. She had long won her place among them and they had found her capable and more than competent for the role. She was much feared amongst the Vice-Captains and the younger _shinigami_, not simply because of her reputation as a cold-blooded leader and assassin, but because of her power.

_I am Captain of the Second Squad and Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido. My forces ensure the security of Soul Society and the Seireitei. How well I do my duty makes a difference. _Soifon permitted herself to smile at this thought.

She stood in line awaiting Yamamoto's instructions. He had summoned a Captains' Meeting earlier today and all the squads' representatives were in place.

Soifon glanced over at the officers standing opposite her, noting three squads with representatives that did not wear the white _haori_ of the captain. Izura Kira, Third Squad. Momo Hinamori, Fifth Squad. Hisagi Shuhei, 9th Squad. They had huddled together in a corner while waiting for Yamamoto to arrive. When the Captain Commander entered the hall, all the Captains stepped readily into place, but these three had hemmed and hawed, uncertain of what to do and unsure of their exact place. Kira had to be told to step forward in line with the captains as he was officially the interim head of his squad, and as such, should stand equally with them instead of behind.

_These youngsters, _thought Soifon, _I know exactly how it feels to have been abandoned by the Captain on whom you had cast all your respect and trust. _Kira fiddled with his zanpakuto, Hinamori looked like she might cry, while Hisagi looked downcast and stared at the floor. When the meeting ended, the three of them paced around nervously. Protocol dictated that they, as Vice-Captains should not walk ahead of Captains. They had no desire to stay in the room, but dared not leave while the other Captains were present.

Soifon decided to put them out of their misery. "Kira. Hinamori, Shuhei. We have been dismissed. You may leave now." Surprised at being spoken to, and relieved, the three of them bowed and quickly exited the First Squad Headquarters. Soifon departed just after them, having no desire to make small talk with the other Captains either.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she failed to notice someone stepping through the exit at the same time. "Ouch! I… my apologies, Kuchiki _taichou_." Byakuya stared at her wordlessly, then stepped out of the doorway. Soifon shrugged, and left as well.

Back in her office, she pondered the three young Vice-Captains and Captain Byakuya Kuchiki. _Yoruichi-sama came back. Her betrayal of me stemmed from concern for Urahara, the affected Captains and Vice-Captains, and duty Soul Society. There is at least a redeeming quality to her actions. And she apologized to me. Captain Kuchiki betrayed his promise to his wife because he could not betray his promise to his parents. He still chose to save Rukia Kuchiki in the end. I have heard that he actually apologized to her. There is something honourable and positive even in his apparent betrayal. _

_But what of Kira, Hinamori and Shuhei? Will anything redemptive ever come out from their Captains' betrayals? _She heard that Aizen had stabbed Hinamori when she had run to embrace him. She thought of Byakuya Kuchiki who had taken the blow that Ichimaru intended for Rukia. She thought of Yoruichi, who had withheld the force of her _shunko_ punch when she could have killed Soifon with one blow.

Soifon reckoned that the three Vice-Captains would never hear an apology in their life.

She roused herself from her thoughts and recalled Yamamoto's instructions at the briefing. _I should get some rest._ _Much as I am loathe to, I will have to put Omaeda in charge tomorrow when I go for my first mission into the real world. I wonder what the Urahara Shop looks like... _


	27. Intelligence

**Intelligence**

The _senkaimon_ opened against the night sky, a black portal that seemed to drown out the stars. Soifon stepped out from the gate onto the rooftop just below her feet. _So this is what the real world is like_. She had never been dispatched here for a mission in over a century of service, although other members of the _keigun_ had, and she knew of several _Shinigami_ who had specific jurisdictions in guiding souls and conducting burials within this dimension.

_Karakura Town. This was where that ryoka boy, Kurosaki Ichigo came from. This was where Rukia Kuchiki had illegally transferred her powers to him. _

_This is where Yoruichi-sama has been staying for the past hundred years. _

Soifon breathed the night air deeply, noting that it was not as fresh as the air back in Soul Society. _No doubt caused by those inadequate transportation devices known as "cars". I suppose it cannot be helped if one does not know shun-po or cannot manipulate senkaimon. _Vice-Captain Nemu Kurosutchi had been tasked with briefing her about the workings of the real world and Soifon had studied her notes diligently before coming, not wanting to seem like a rookie.

Behind her, the _senkaimon _sealed itself. Soifon knew that she had to be more cautious tonight as she was up against an apparently powerful enemy in an unfamiliar terrain. All Captains and Vice-Captains were required to put limiters on their powers while in the real world, and this meant a compromise in her fighting abilities. She had been sent on a data-gathering mission would only use force in the last resort. She concealed herself in the shadows, glad that at least one thing was similar in both Soul Society and Karakura Town.

She waited for her contact to appear, and soon he did. She heard the tapping sounds of the _geta _against the floor and a man's head appeared in the doorway below her, covered in a green and white hat. The man turned up and looked at Soifon's spot in the shadows and he grinned widely. "Welcome to Urahara Shop, Soifon."

_Urahara Kisuke. _Soifon could not bring herself to say his name in greeting, as she recalled her distaste of him. _He was always informal, lackadaisical, lazy. He's the one who got Yoruichi-sama into all this… _She knew that her assessment was unfair, but she could not help herself. She simply nodded wordlessly and jumped down from the roof.

"Yamamoto s_hou-taichou_ sent me here to gather some data on the mysterious disappearances," she stated matter-of-factly, "I was told to establish contact with someone who would be of help." She looked at him intently, wondering what help he could offer.

Urahara tugged at his hat and prevaricated. "Ah… you see… I am afraid I am quite tied up with my shop right now. After all, I am but a humble shopkeeper with accounts to keep and inventories to manage…" Soifon tried to keep her temper in check but she could feel herself patience ebbing away quickly.

"…so this will be your help instead!" with a flourish, he pointed towards the doorway where a black cat sat, its golden eyes alert.

"Soifon," greeted the cat, and Soifon nearly fell over in surprise. "Yo…Yoruichi-sama. Is that you? You can speak?" Soifon was blindsided by the realization that her former mentor would be going on this mission with her, and by the fact that she could actually speak while in her cat form.

Yoruichi nodded. "We have no time for pleasantries now. Kisuke has detected some abnormal activity near the train station and we must hurry." The cat bounded out of the door and ran off. "Follow me!"

To the untrained eye, this was the normal sight of a cat making its nightly rounds, as it ran along walls leapt over railings. Only those with spiritual eyes could see another figure running alongside the cat, keeping even pace, nodding affirmatively when instructed to be careful.

It took them a few seconds to arrive at the train station. They concealed their reiatsu and hid behind a carriage. Soifon spotted a woman seated along the tracks, smiling beckoningly at a man standing in the distance. The man lumbered over to her, his eyes glazed over. _What unnatural force is this? She seems to be entrapping his spirit!_ The woman stood up and embraced the man, and Soifon felt a stir in the air and she recognized the change in reiatsu – _she is attempting to take his soul! _

"Soifon, you stay here and gather the data. You'll probably have limiters on so I'll take her out. Send the data quickly!" Soifon nodded and pressed few buttons on the complicated gadget that had been given to her. The black cat sprang forward and transformed into Yoruichi, who landed a well-timed blow and forced the couple apart.

"Ah… and why are you coming between a man and woman having their fun?" the woman looked coldly at Yoruichi, who was supporting the unconscious human male in her arms.

"Well, he doesn't seem to be up for much fun now. I know you were trying to steal his spirit. Who are you and who put you up to this?"

Yoruichi's opponent smiled and a cold, hollow laughter rang out. She disappeared in a flash without answering Yoruichi's question.

Soifon terminated the data transmission and ran up to help Yoruichi, and they eased the unconscious train conductor down on the tracks. "Did you recognize her, Yoruichi-sama?" asked Soifon.

Yoruichi furrowed her brows. "Not in this form. It seems there are more of them than Kisuke or I imagined, which would explain the frequency of the attacks. Soifon – you had best report back to _Seiretei_ immediately. I will carry out some more investigations and report to Captain Yamamoto soon."

"Yes, Yoruichi-sama." Soifon bowed and flash-stepped to another spot where a _senkaimon_ awaited her. _Mission accomplished, _she thought.

Soifon learnt two critical pieces of information that night – first, that she still fell in naturally under Yoruichi's leadership after all these years, and second, she had forgiven her sufficiently to be able to work with her.


	28. Negligence Pays

**Negligence Pays**

After debriefing Yamamoto on her reconnaissance mission, Soifon flash-stepped into her office to an unfamiliar and unwelcome sight. Her Vice-Captain, Omaeda, was on her seat and asleep. There were rice cracker crumbs strewn all over his face and onto her table.

"Omaeda!" bellowed Soifon, thoroughly displeased that he had taken her seat and that he had been caught napping, an obvious lapse in duty.

"H.. huh? Wha… tai… _taichou!_" Omaeda's snapped open and he stood up clumsily, knocking over the table and spilling Soifon's neat piles of paperwork all over the floor.

Soifon looked at him coldly as he scrambled to make himself presentable before his Captain. Her personal guards had briefed her as soon as she returned to Seireitei, and she was well aware that Omaeda had barely carried out his own duties as Corps Commander of the Patrol Corps, and had neglected those she had entrusted to him. _All the better. I will have less mistakes to undo_.

"_Taichou! _Welcome back! How was your mission?"

"I finished the task assigned to me. What about you?"

"Ah… I… I…"

Soifon snapped. "Omaeda! As Corps Commander, you are _responsible_ for the Patrol Corps. As Vice-Captain of the Second Squad, you are to cover my duties when I am not around. What kind of example have you been setting to _my _squad?"

Omaeda flinched, knowing that his Captain's small size belied her strength over him.

Soifon's voice dropped dangerously low, a near murmur. _Just like a hornet primed to sting_, thought Omaeda nervously. "So, Omaeda, what do you reckon is the appropriate punishment?"

Omaeda was wise enough to see that he had little choice in the matter. "You are the Captain, _taichou_. Do as you see fit."

Soifon smiled grimly. _I am going to make you pay. _


	29. Equalising

**Equalising**

When Yoruichi returned to Seireitei one week later to brief Captain Commander Yamamoto on her investigations, she was surprised that Yamamoto had put her up in the Second Squad. _How will Soifon take this news? _She was even more surprised when she stepped into the Second Squad and was shown to her old room, which had been redone to its former splendor.

Everything was as she remembered, but better. She recalled how her household servants had decorated her room in the Second Squad when she was first appointed Captain. Her fingers traced the familiar wooden beams, the cherrywood desk she spent hours evading paperwork on, and her favourite chair where she lounged during Corps meetings. All these should have shown the signs of a hundred years of wear and tear, but they had evidently been refurbished. The room even held a special storage area with the finest milk. Yoruichi swore that the floor was heated. No expense had been spared in preparing this room for her.

She recalled Soifon's own room and office, which was spartan in comparison. _How on earth could Soifon have afforded this?_

"I hope this room pleases you, Yoruichi-sama." A familiar voice greeted her, and Yoruichi turned round to see Soifon bowing at the door. "Soifon! I… you have gone to great expense. This was not needed."

Soifon looked up, her countenance serious. "I have spoken to _shou-taichou_. He said that you would visit Seireitei frequently on missions for him, and now that your status as an agent of the _Shinigami_ is known to all, you should be given quarters within the Second Squad since this was your former home. I hope I have remembered your room correctly, and that it will be comfortable for you."

Yoruichi looked at her protégé, unable to discern Soifon's feelings in the matter. _Yet she seems genuinely sincere about having me stay. I can hardly believe how generous she has been with me. Yet she is still so formal…_

Casually, Yoruichi asked "Hey Soifon. You free for a drink after work today?" She knew this remark would throw Soifon off and she was right. Soifon looked confused for awhile – _ah I remember how I used to tease her and she would have that same exact expression! –_ before she bowed again. "The Onmitsukido are never off duty, Yoruichi-sama, and as their Commander, I am never off duty either. I do have some time later, although I am due for a meeting… perhaps… perhaps you would like to join me in this meeting?"

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow, bemused. _You are holding your own well, Soifon. I am glad to see that. _


	30. Enter the Shinigami Women's Association

**Enter the Shinigami Women's Association**

Soifon put down her brush. She looked through the sheaf of papers filled with neat rows of freshly-written words and blew the ink dry. She rubbed her temples and leaned back in her chair, silently wishing for a vice-captain who could take on the more administrative aspects of her duties.

The dinner gong sounded, startling her. The hours had flown by and she had been lost in her work. _And there is still that meeting to attend_, she thought glumly.

Soifon put on her _haori_ and left her office. She found Yoruichi loitering outside and nodded a greeting. "If you wish to accompany me, Yoruichi-sama, I will be going for the meeting now."

"What meeting is this, Soifon?"

"I am not sure myself. Captain Unohana requested my presence this morning, and she said to ask other females along…"

_And no one says no to Unohana, _thought Yoruichi darkly. _And y__ou would have gone alone since the entire Onmitsukido membership is male. You would have gone alone since you have no other female friends… perhaps no other friends…_

Yoruichi fell silent and walked alongside Soifon. They made their way to a meeting room in the Fourth Squad where they were greeted by Unohana. "Ah, Soifon, you have come. And Yoruichi – you will be joining us as a guest today? How wonderful."

Unohana beamed beatifically, and directed them to sit. Soifon looked around the room where several Vice-Captains had already gathered. "Soifon _taichou_", they greeted, and she nodded in acknowledgement.

Unohana continued to smile and rapped on the table for attention. "Please, ladies, the meeting has begun. From this point on, you will address me as 'Chairwoman'. And as long as this meeting is convened, the only person you will address as _taichou_ and _fuku-taichou_ will be the President and Vice-President of the club. Today, we are welcoming a new member – Soifon. A round of applause please, before I hand over to President Yachiru for the welcome address."

_What the… _Soifon suddenly regretted turning up. _Soul Society is on high alert with the disappearing cases in the real world and here I am… _But it was too late. She stared at her fingers, while the other ladies clapped politely. Behind her, Yoruichi sniggered.

The little pink-haired Vice-Captain of the 11th Squad jumped up on the table and began nattering. "Soi-chan! You always looked so fierce so we didn't dare invite you, but we heard you have renovated the Second Squad. Can we use your new place in winter? It would be nice and toasty-" She was suddenly distracted by a bowl of candy that appeared magically in front of her and she stopped speaking and proceeded to feast on the sweets. Ise Nanao, a vein throbbing visibly on her forehead, stood up. "What the President means to say, Soifon, is that we are glad to welcome you to the Shinigami Women's Association. In my capacity as Vice-President, I hereby induct you, and look forward to your contributions as we advance the welfare of all female Shinigami in Soul Society."

Nanao adjusted her spectacles and her voice took on a firmer tone. "First business of the day, if you please, Madam Chairwoman." Unohana nodded her consent. "Attendance. Is everyone accounted for?" Kiyone's hand shot up. "Please, _fuku-taichou_, Rangiku Matsumoto and Rukia Kuchiki send their regrets that they are unable to attend. They have been dispatched to the real world to help with a problem in Karakura Town."

_Yes, I know what that problem is, and I should be out there on the streets of Soul Society making sure we are safe! I… I should find some excuse to leave…_

The attendance report was cut short by an incoming draft as the wooden door slid open. Byakuya Kuchiki walked into the room and sat down wordlessly. The ladies looked at each other, puzzled. Nanao's throbbing vein grew in size. Unohana continued to smile beatifically. Yoruichi began grinning while Soifon finally looked up from her fingers.

"And may I ask why Kuchiki _taichou_ is here?" Nanao tried her best to be polite. "This is an official meeting of the Shinigami Women's Association, for ladies and invited guests only."

Byakuya looked up coldly. "Rukia has been sent on a mission to the real world. As her brother, it is my responsibility to represent her in her meetings when she is unable to attend. Now, what is the next item on the agenda?"

_He… he is so strong…_ thought Nanao, dumbstruck for a moment, before she recovered her composure. "Next up, a discussion of the club's plans for the year ahead…"

"Bya-kun! I am so happy to see you! Did you bring snacks for me?" Yachiru had wormed her way over to Byakuya and was chatting happily to him whereupon he produced a large bun which Yachiru proceeded to wolf down, giving Byakuya some peace. Yoruichi was in hysterics by now and had to excuse herself.

In her corner, Soifon drew a small measure of comfort in the fact that there was someone else who did not want to be at the meeting as well.


	31. There and Back Again

**There and Back Again**

Soifon flash-stepped back to her office, glad that the Shinigami Women's Association meeting was over. Yoruichi had disappeared with Byakuya after the meeting and Soifon felt a small pang of regret interspersed with a measure of relief. She was still unsure how to relate to Yoruichi, although she certainly did not mind her presence and in fact was quite glad to have her around. _Perhaps we might have spoken a bit more on the way back… but what would we say anyway? So, Yoruichi-sama, what have you been up to these hundred years? Me… well… _

She found it easiest to relate to Yoruichi when they were working together. Then, a common goal and topic was constructed for them, and both knew their roles within the mission. Leader and Follower. Planner and Executer. Peers in Strategising. The structures provided some artificial framework with which Soifon could relate to Yoruichi without the complexities of a century past affecting her. The mission opportunities gave her an outlet with which to serve Yoruichi without the subservience of the past, since Soifon was no longer simply serving a personal liege but Soul Society at large.

She was thus pondering the tangled structures of interpersonal relationships when Yoruichi suddenly appeared before her, a large folder of documents in her hands. "Yo… Yoruichi-sama!"

"Soifon, I've just spoken to Byakuya. Captain Commander Yamamoto has had him dig up the Kuchiki family's records of the history of Soul Society, and we have unearthed some troubling information about the phenomenon plaguing the real world." Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. "I must trouble you to take this information to Kisuke immediately. I will be calling on the Captain Commander with Byakuya right now, please report to us when you return."

Soifon nodded. She took the folder and stepped into the awaiting _senkaimon_ and found herself on the roof of the Urahara Shop once more.

*******

"And so, that is the situation, which you will find described in these documents. Yoruichi-sama wishes to convey that she will continue her investigations into these Bountou in Soul Society and will only return in a few days' time," reported Soifon. Across from her, Urahara Kisuke and Tessai Tsukabishi were analysing the documents, deep in thought. Finally, Urahara cleared his throat. "This is excellent work. I am sorry to have troubled you for this."

Soifon looked away. "It was nothing. I will leave you to your work – I must report back to Yoruichi-sama now."

She got up to leave but paused, finally taking in her surroundings. She noticed the dilapidated walls, the threadbare rooms, the peeling paint… "This place… it is not in fit condition for Yoruichi-sama to live in," she noted matter-of-factly.

"Wh… why you-" an infuriated Tessai began to speak, but Soifon only looked coldly at him. Urahara quickly stepped between the two and laughed his characteristic little laugh. "My apologies, but even so, this place has a nice feel to it."

Soifon turned around and looked him in the eye. "You do understand that if anything should happen to Yoruichi-sama while she is here, I will make you regret it."

And she disappeared in a flash.

"Y…you… why do you allow her to speak to you like this?" spluttered Tessai with incredulous anger.

"Ah… I just don't want any trouble coming from _her_." Urahara chuckled. "Besides, if Yoruichi were here to hear this, she would have been quite glad, I think."


	32. The Heart Has Its Reasons

**The Heart Has Its Reasons**

"Commander, I have news from Captain Hitsugaya of the Tenth Squad. The _ryoka _are on their way to Soul Society from the real world!"

"Commander, the _ryoka _have entered Soul Society and have hidden themselves in the _Rukongai_."

"Commander, the _Senzaikyuu _has just been bombed!"

It was a week where one bad news followed another. Soifon was in the middle of a patrol with a squad of guards when she received the latest piece of news. She gritted her teeth. "_Keigun_, receive your orders. Everyone is to split into teams and secure your respective jurisdictions. Keep a look out for the _ryoka_. Inform me as soon as you sight the invaders. No one is to be allowed in or out of Seireitei as of today."

Even then, Soifon knew that the additional security measures would be futile against such an enemy. _They have already sneaked in and caught us completely unawares. The Senzaikyuu was a challenge. They want to make the point that we cannot stop them. They will be coming after us next. _She clenched her fists. _I must stop them!_

Her guards disappeared, having flash-stepped to their respective posts. Soifon steeled herself, knowing that it would be a long night of patrolling and vigilance. Mentally, she mapped out the gates of _Seireitei_, determined to use shun-po to traverse between them for the better part of the night in order to ensure that security remained intact.

Deep in the night, Soifon was alerted to an attempted exit from _Seireitei_. She flash-stepped to the Red Hollow Gate, where she saw a contingent of guards standing before a familiar face.

"You will let me pass."

"I am sorry,Kuchiki _taichou_, but our Commander has given explicit instructions. No one is to leave or enter _Seireitei _tonight… _Taichou!_"

Soifon's guards immediately bowed when they realized she had arrived. "Return to your posts. I will handle this." They nodded and disappeared back into the shadows. Soifon turned to face Byakuya. "Kuchiki-_taichou_, if I may ask – where are you going?"

"Where I wish," Byakuya replied, his face set toward the gate.

"Why do you seek to exit into the Rukongai?" questioned Soifon.

"I am on my own business," came the detached reply.

Soifon recalled an earlier report in the day. Rukia Kuchiki had been severely injured by one of the Bount, and would have died but for Byakuya's intervention. Her attacker had escaped. "You seek to avenge your sister?" she asked.

A frosty silence descended. Byakuya finally spoke. "I must protect this land. And I will kill anyone who is an enemy of the Soul Society. No matter who they are."

It was Soifon's turn to pause. "I too seek to protect _Seireitei_, Kuchiki _taichou_. And I will kill anyone who is an enemy of Soul Society. Whoever they may be." Soifon turned away. "I will get on my duty now, and so shall you."

Byakuya looked at Soifon out of the corner of his eye. In a flash, he was out of the gate and in the woods of Rukongai.


	33. What Goes Around

**What Goes Around**

Somewhere in a corner in Seiretei, a man crouched low against the wall. His eyes were closed in concentration until he suddenly smiled, as though the moment he had been waiting for had come.

"Do it, Rizu."

He snickered as his compatriot, fluttering some distance away, carried out his work invisibly. _Well done, my man. I have never seen a finer aim with a bitto dart – will you get praise from your commander for this? Or should I say well done, Rizu? Yes yes, I know it was your work and not really his. How quick you were and how good your aim was. Oh they've got us… leave him, he's of no use anymore, but don't forget to take what you can of his soul. Oh there's a second one for you – yes, get him to swing that little sword, perhaps a punch! Ah! Yes! That's the way to go, Rizu. So many of them… oh what fun! Mabashi, you are brilliant. Those Shinigami fools will never know what hit them. And you will play them, once against the other, until they all bow down to you. You run the show. _

_So many more to play with… what shall I do with you now, Rizu? Oh here we have a whole company of Shinigami. Let's fight! Ooh they have someone powerful with them… and it seems they have cottoned on to your presence, my little doll. They aren't fighting to kill. What, you don't like the big man with the doggy face? I won't like him too then. They may not be fighting to kill but we are – up, up with those swords, Rizu, and down down down they come! That redhaired man with the tattoos is annoying isn't here? Don't fret my dear, this group may be out but we have more to come… so many more to play with… you and I are strong here in this place. There are more of us then them. We have many hiding places here, and I promise you we won't leave until we have razed these buildings to the ground… Wait… what's this reiatsu I sense…_

He whipped around and saw a small-built woman stripping off her white _haori_ and yellow sash. She leant against one of the pillars, her right arm clutching her left shoulder where a wound was evident. He stepped out of his hiding place nonchalantly. "Ah, I came to see whose reiatsu this was… you are captain-class aren't you?" He grinned, evidently pleased with his find. "And you've got Bitto's poison running through you, haven't you?" Another snicker escaped.

Soifon looked squarely at Mabashi. "Was that your doing?"

"My… well don't you know what happens? The bitto harvests your soul when it hits you. It then injects a poison and your living soul will begin to rot. Then the fun begins!"

_What the… _Soifon was shocked at the Bount's revelation of what the Bitto's poison was doing to her, but she refused to let her fear show, and she looked Mabashi in the eye instead. He shrugged carelessly. "Looking at me like that isn't going to change anything." The poison hit Soifon in a wave, causing her to crumple to the floor. _I… I have to kill him… kill this puppetmaster and end this and save the others…_

With a shout of determination, Soifon propelled herself upwards and was fighting Mabashi with hakuda. They were evenly matched and after a few rounds, Soifon found herself crouched in a defensive position on the ground, panting from the exertion of the fight. _Too slow, Soifon! Too weak! The poison… I cannot fight as well in this state… _

Mabashi's mocking laughter rang out. "Ah your standard is just as I expected! But you know, the more you move, the faster the poison will spread."

_No time left_, thought Soifon, _I must end this quickly. In which case…_

In a flash, she was behind Mabashi in the classic assassination position – one arm holding him in place, the other wielding her zanpakuto to his neck. "_Jinteki Shakusetsu_, Suzumebachi." A dangerous buzz sounded in Mabashi's ears, and his eyes widened in fear. _Two strikes now… I…_ Soifon could not complete her move and crumpled to the floor in pain. Mabashi took the opportunity to flee. Soifon gritted her teeth to overcome the burning sensation coursing through her body and hit him while he was unguarded. The effort was extremely severe but when she fell back on the ground, she saw the homonka appearing across his torso.

"You bitch!" Mabashi's eyes narrowed from the throbbing pain at his sternum where Suzumebachi had pierced him. "A homonka eh? I know a second strike will kill me but too bad for you, time's up! You're about to die… and I think I'll go watch you die from a safe distance. Haha! Have a nice death, fool!"

"Why you…" but he was no longer there. Soifon's breathing grew shallower and her vision blurred. Her heart began pounding in her ears, drowning out her senses.

_My… my troops… I… can't see… the pain… what shall I do? To think that I am so weak… I… _

_What shall I do, Yoruichi-sama? _

Flashes of her childhood, her training came to mind. Seeing Yoruichi for the first time. Entering the _keigun_. Her training. That night in the sakura grove. _Keigun… the training… Yoruichi-sama…_

With her remaining strength, she flexed her right hand, and the pointed blade of Suzumebachi beckoned. _I… I see now…_

A sharp cry rang out as Soifon pierced herself with Suzumebachi. An indescribable pain filled her, as she had never been on the receiving end of her own zanpakuto before.

Soifon's last thoughts before blacking out were of the homonka that scarred the sakura trees and Yoruichi's face and body… _I am sorry… _


	34. Comes Around

**Comes Around**

_This is no fun. They have figured out our tricks, Rizu, and they have immobilized our puppets. What? They are hurting you? Hush hush my precious. Mabashi promises to make them pay. What are we to do now my dear? More of them? A hundred of us, for every one of the squads in the Gotei 13? Or, shall we say, quantity over quality? Perhaps one of her is worth more than hundred in the streets of Seireitei… come Rizu, we shall have some grand fun this time. We shall make them pay for our injuries. _

_Hmm… where is she… where is she… I spy with my little eye a fallen captain and the weak pulse of an ebbing reiatsu. Aha!_

Mabashi sniggered as he approached Soifon's prone body. "So, you've crawled here to die? No matter." He prodded her lightly with his foot and she looked up, her face wracked with pain. "I thought of finishing you off but it might be more fun to throw a more powerful enemy at the shinigami." His eyes turned hard. "I can't hold back when people are hurting my Rizu. So now… how about that? Rizu taking charge of you and pitting you against your fellow _shinigami_ – now that would be fun wouldn't it?"

"_Taichou!_" Soifon looked up and saw the outline of several black shapes amassed on the rooftops. _The keigun… they have come… _Within seconds, they were by her side, helping her up. "_Taichou! _We will take you to the emergency ward!"

"Ah how touching, did you come to save your captain? How sweet the loyalty of one's comrades," smirked Mabashi. "Or are they really your comrades? Rizu!"

A strange high-pitched giggle filled the air. Soifon's jerked her head up as the supportive arms of her subordinates became oppressive grips pinning her down. A strange flower had erupted across their torsos, an ugly mimic of Soifon's homonka. The flowers appeared to be controlling them. Soifon's eyes widened in fear.

"How does it feel to be held down by your own subordinates, Captain? And after we are done with you, you will see what it is like to cut down your comrades with your own hands. Rizu!" The little doll shrieked in acknowledgement and flew towards Soifon to take possession of her.

_That's what you think_.Suddenly, Soifon was enveloped in a pale blue light as she gathered her power, her reiatsu crackling around her. With a surge, she sent her subordinates and the doll flying away from her. Shocked, Mabashi put his hands up to shield the light…

…and exposed the homonka on his chest for a direct stab with Suzumebachi. Soifon landed a hit and Suzumebachi's poison began its lethal work.

Mabashi's knees buckled under the pain and he fell on the floor. "How… how…"

"And who do you think you are dealing with, Bount?" Soifon asked coldly. "I have been with the _keigun _since I was a child. I have been trained as a master assassin and I am familiar with all manners of poison, and I have been poisoned before. I have become resistant to most common poisons and I have developed the know-how to create antidotes to new ones. With Suzumebachi, I can inject or extract poison from my body."

She fixed him with a steely gaze. "You thought you could dominate me. You underestimated me. And you tried to turn my subordinates against me and hurt them. They are my_ precious_ subordinates! I am their commander and I will _protect_ them."

Mabashi gasped in pain. "I… I am not done yet! Rizu!" The dolls disengaged from the _keigun's _bodies, rose up in the air, and clustered around Soifon. "Attack her!" The high-pitched cries of affirmation filled the air.

And they turned on Mabashi.

Soifon watched as Mabashi writhed helplessly on the ground, desperately shielding himself from Rizu's attacks. _These dolls were only driven by power – when that weakens, they turn against their "masters"._ Within a minute, Suzumebachi's poison had done its work. Mabashi's body withered and the Rizu dolls dissipated in a cloud of spirit particles.

Soifon checked on her unconscious troops anxiously. Only when she had summoned help for them did she collapse from her exertions.


	35. In the Midst of Crowds

**In the Midst of Crowds (I Remain in Solitude)**

"She's coming round!"

_Yoruichi-sama?_

"Oooh that's right!"

_Is that you?_

"You think she will be okay, _taichou_?"

_No that's not her… _

"We shall see. The poison has been purged from her system but it's still a nasty injury."

_She's not here…_

Soifon opened her eyes weakly and light filtered in. Before her, a motley arrangement of faces and shapes were taking form. Unohana, Isane and Kiyone Kotetsu, Ise Nano, Nemu Kurotsochi even Omaeda… _and Yoruichi-sama. Is she here? _

She made to sit up, and found herself supported by Isane and Unohana, who gently propped up the pillows. Kiyone vigorously thrust a bouquet of flowers and a card into Soifon's hands, while Nemu bowed and wished her a speedy recovery. Nanao nodded and formally conveyed the concern of the Shinigami Women's Association, asking that Soifon excuse Yachiru's absence as she and Zaraki Kenpachi were lost somewhere in the _Rukongai_ at present.

Omaeda, who had been a hulking presence in the corner, lurched forward and yelled "_Taichou! _You are awake! I am so glad!" His enthusiasm made Soifon's head hurt and she waved to dismiss him. He dutifully complied, and the ward became quieter.

"I am glad you are awake, Soifon. You have been out for a day now. I believe it's thanks to you that the Shinigami affected by the doll Rizu have been freed." Unohana smiled gently again, and all Soifon could do was nod in response. A thought suddenly came to her. "My troops! How are they?"

Isane assured her that the _keigun_ were doing well. A number of them had suffered broken noses and ribs when Captain Komamura and Vice-Captains Renji and Shuhei disarmed them, but they should be back in action within a few weeks. "The Bount have been defeated too, Soifon-_taichou_. Seireitei is safe for now."

_Seiretei is safe for now… and now I might have had the time to speak with Yoruichi-sama but she is not here. _

A day later, she was back in her quarters in the Second Squad. Captain Commander Yamamoto had granted her a temporary leave of duty and she was glad of it.

Three days later, she was up and about, but she preferred to walk rather than exert herself by shun-po. _I… I need to get out and breathe._ She donned her _haori_ and determined to spend the evening on a slow walk around Seireitei. Omaeda jumped to attention when she walked past him and she nodded curtly in acknowledgement.

Third Squad. Matsumoto and Kira sat on a balcony. Kira looked glum as usual, while Matsumoto was laughing gaily and joking as she downed a bottle of sake.

Fourth Squad. Isane and Unohana were returning from a call on the Kuchiki estate. They waved, and Soifon waved back.

Fifth Squad. Dinner time. In a wooded area, Hinamori Momo sat on a log by herself and shed tears. _She misses Aizen? But he never was… yet I think I understand._ Further in the distance, Hitsugaya stood in the shadows, watching Hinamori as well. But he did not approach.

Sixth Squad. Byakuya Kuchiki sat in his office, clearing up his paperwork. Rukia was healing well and he was pleased. Renji Abarai sat next to his captain, his thoughts drifting off to the Kuchiki estate.

The Kuchiki estate. Rukia lay in bed and looked out the open door to the setting sun to the spot where Ichigo, Chad, Ishida and Inoue had departed earlier in the day. She missed her friends.

Seventh Squad. Iba sat at his desk, despairing over the budget for the Shinigami Men's Association. Nanao would be coming by soon to discuss possible joint activities between the two associations.

Eighth Squad. Shunsui had invited Ukitake over for dinner and they reminisced about their days in the Academy.

Ninth Squad. The squad was strangely silent, a self-imposed discipline since Vice-Captain Hisagi Shuhei was not around.

Tenth Squad. Silence again. No cries of "Matsumoto!" rang through the corridor in pursuit of paper work undone.

Eleventh Squad. Silent yet still, and the usual taint of killer intent had diminished. Kenpachi and Yachiru still had not returned from the _Rukongai_.

Twelth Squad. Walled, shut, cold. Nemu looked out the window and saw Soifon and nodded. Soifon nodded in return. "Nemu, shut the window and come back in." "Yes, Mayuri-sama." The window closed.

Thirteenth Squad. Kiyone had gone to look for her sister.

The woods in the Rukongai, on a hillock, around an unmarked grave. Komamura stood, somber. Hisagi Shuhei sat on a log next to him, strumming a mournful tune ever so softly on the guitar he had brought back from the real world. Their thoughts went out to Tosen together.

Back into Seireitei and the sakura grove. Soifon sat on the grass and curled up, tucking her legs under her chin. Her thoughts went out to Yoruichi in Karakura Town.

Karakura Town. Yoruichi tucked into her dinner with great satisfaction, praising Jinta and Ururu for the meal. Urahara and Tessai grinned.

And Soifon felt alone, the cascading petals her only companions. So alone.


	36. A Matter of Estimation

**A Matter of Estimation**

"That was excellent, Jinta! Well done, Ururu! You guys have outdone yourselves!" Yoruichi voiced her approval of dinner loudly. Jinta and Ururu beamed, but were rapidly reminded that they now had to do the dishes. Jinta skulked off while Ururu placidly gathered the plates and bowls and brought them to the kitchen.

Yoruichi leaned back, thoroughly satiated. "My my, what have they been feeding you in Soul Society?" asked Urahara, a little grin on his face. Yoruichi scowled. "I'll have you know that I ate the best food there was all right? Thanks to that… ah I can't remember his name. Soifon's Vice-Captain. She's somehow got him paying for everything and the quality of the food at the Onmitsukido has seriously gone up!" She shrugged and continued. "I'm just hungry. It's been a hard week you know, what with chasing the Bount from here to Soul Society, helped Ichigo put down Kariya Jin, brought the last survivor to Ran'Tao… and what have _you _been up to, Kisuke?"

"My, my. I might have sold some candy to the neighbourhood but that's about it. Yes you have certainly earned your supper." He grinned again. "And you enjoyed it all, I am sure?"

"Pshaw." She waved a hand dismissively. "All under control. Though there was a moment when I feared Ichigo would not be able to defeat Kariya Jin. I was all ready to help contain the explosion with _shunko_ but Byakuya was so uncooperative. We didn't need it in the end." She smirked triumphantly.

Urahara took his hat off and scratched his head. "Ah, you do underestimate that boy sometimes. He is stronger than you think." His voice dropped a notch lower. "And there's someone you overestimate, Yoruichi. She's not as strong as you think."

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed. "Speak your mind, Kisuke. I am listening."

"My, is it me or is it suddenly hot in here? Tessai, perhaps you could check on our stock of ice…" Tessai grunted and left the room. Urahara put his hands in his lap and became uncharacteristically serious.

"Ichigo is strong, far stronger than his young years make possible. His reiatsu is supernaturally high. But you know what makes Ichigo strong?" Urahara looked up at Yoruichi. "His drive to protect his friends. And he'll stick with them till kingdom come. He forced his way into Soul Society to save Rukia – someone he's only known for a month? But you know what keeps him going? The fact that he needs them and they need him."

He took a deep breath. "You think he needs us – yes he does, but not in the way he needs Orihime, Sado, Ishida or Rukia. He needs us to train him and guide him. But he needs them – not to be strong or to win fights, but to go on."

His eyes finally leveled with hers. "You have a friend, Yoruichi. A friend who needs you, and who needs to know she is needed too. Like Orihime, Sado, Ishida, Rukia."

He got up and put his hat on his head and opened the door. "Perhaps, when you are not too busy doing important things like saving Tessai and me or Ichigo and the last Bount and Soul Society and everyone else…" He looked back at Yoruichi who sat silently at the table.

Kisuke Urahara stepped out into the night, every clack of his clogs a weight on Yoruichi's mind.


	37. Unexpected Answers

**Unexpected Answers**

Soifon sat amidst the cascading petals, while the wind caressed her face. She shut her eyes, breathing in the scent deeply, willing herself to drift away. Her solitude lengthened with the shadows of the night. The moon shone down, bright and pure, drawing her into its depths, but she could not look into it, for fear of what she might see in herself.

She was startled by a sound behind her and she drew up defensively. "Who goes there?"

A slim figure stepped out of the shadows, taking Soifon by surprise. "I was not expecting you."

"May I sit?" the unexpected visitor enquired. Soifon nodded.

They sat next to one another in silence.

"You are sad," came the observation after awhile. Soifon said nothing and drew her knees up closer.

"Why?" came the question.

Soifon shrugged. She was not compelled to share the deepest thoughts of her heart, and truth be told, she did not quite understand what she was mourning over.

_She has apologized. I think… no, I know that I have forgiven her. So what is this? _

_Our friendship is irredeemably altered, and I see no way out. That… that is the sadness._

_She left without saying goodbye. I wish she had come to say goodbye to a friend who was injured, who would have been so glad to see a friend's face then. _

"What can I do to help you be rid of the sadness?"

Soifon shook her head. _This is not a matter of doing. The time is past._

The silence fell again. The figure did not leave.

Soifon took a deep breath and spoke. "I would like to ask you a question."

"Yes."

"What… what is it like to be you? To be ever focused on relentlessly performing a task?"

"I do what I do, because I must. Because it is commanded, asked, required of me."

"Could someone else do it instead?"

"I am replaceable. I have been replaced. You know that."

"What I mean is… does he need you?"

"In no absolute sense. But I am always by his side. I come and go, but it is always me."

"What is it like to be replaceable?"

"I do not know. I am never around long enough to find out."

_How true. Only those who stick around will know that pain_, thought Soifon. She took another deep breath, and stood up.

"Thank you," said Soifon. "I was not expecting anyone tonight... but thank you for letting me ask you these questions." _They have weighed on my mind for the longest time. _

"I do not understand."

"You may never understand. But that is all right." Soifon turned and returned to her quarters, her loneliness somewhat eased.

In the sakura grove, Nemu Kurotsuchi sat as still as a rock until daybreak.


	38. Entrar, Arrancar

**Entrar, Arrancar**

The summer's air was hot and humid, and it wrapped around the girl uncomfortably. Not that she would have noticed it much, as she was bleeding along the left half of her body, the warm blood oozing and enveloping her in its own horrific cocoon. A slim, older lady cradled her gently, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Yo… Yoruichi-san?"

"Yes, it's me. Don't fret. Can you swallow?"

"Y…yes… B… but… Kurosaki-kun?"

"He's all right, Inoue. I need you to eat this medicine now."

A loud cry rose up from behind them, as a monstrously huge Arrancar redoubled his attack efforts, bellowing his intent to kill Yoruichi and her companions. He gathered his energy in his mouth and fired a Cero at point blank, striking the exact spot where Yoruichi and Inoue were just a moment ago.

However, they were unharmed. The hulking brute stared at them through the settling dust, mouth agape. "How…"

Urahara Kisuke stood protectively over the two women, his zanpakuto, Benihime, raised in the air. The Arrancar looked at the little man whose black jacket was billowing in the air, the green and white striped hat perched over pale blond hair. He looked ridiculous. _Who is this puny little man? And how did he stop my point-blank Cero?_

The ridiculous little man started speaking. "Ah, as you can imagine, an explosion at this close proximity would be quite dangerous indeed. Thus, I used a countermeasure of a similar nature to nullify your own attack.

"What?!?" Yammy Rialgo, Espada No. 10, had no idea what Urahara was going on about.

"Perhaps a demonstration… Sing, Benihime." A red arc exploded out from the sword and hurtled towards Yammy. The force of the attack was dissipated by the smaller Arrancar who appeared in front of Yammy.

Enraged that someone had interrupted his fight, the giant Arrancar began to bellow. The smaller Arrancar dispatched him with a blow to his stomach. "Fool! You are too reckless, Yammy. These two are Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi. At your level, you will never be able to defeat them, no matter how you try. We are retreating now." He turned to look at Ichigo, his eyes bleeding dispassionate green streams. "We shall tell Aizen-sama that that substitute Shinigami he was so interested in is of no value whatsoever."

A garganta opened behind them, a pathway into darkness. The Arrancar stepped through, their mission accomplished. Ichigo bent over, defeated.

Urahara Kisuke looked back grimly. "We have to tend to those injuries, all of you."


	39. Calcular, Urahara

**Calcular, Urahara**

Yoruichi Shihoin examined her bandaged hands and legs, angry at her recklessness in attacking an Arrancar with _hakuda_ instead of _shunko_. _I did expect his hierro to be so dense. We are far behind…_

She looked at Urahara Kisuke, who was standing in the doorway, looking at her with concern. "We have underestimated them, Kisuke. They are far more powerful than either of us anticipated."

Urahara sat next to her, perceiving the gravity of the situation. A month ago, incomplete Arrancar had made their way into Karakura Town – shambling, half-beast, half-humanoid beings that were still crude and lacking in power. Then, Isshin Kurosaki had defeated the hollow-turned-Arrancar, Grand Fisher, finally avenging his wife.

The Arrancar they had seen this afternoon, however, were much more complete, fully humanoid, and far more powerful. "It seems that Aizen has succeeded in creating some very powerful and high-level Arrancar since his departure into Hueco Mundo," he muttered. "Did you notice their swords? They have zanpakuto just like _shinigami_. Aizen has been up to his old tricks – he failed to hollowify Shinigami 110 years ago, and now he's using the Hogyoku to shinigamify hollows! And he has advanced rapidly…"

"How is he doing it, Kisuke? You yourself told Captain Commander Yamamoto that the Hogyoku would only awaken this winter!"

Urahara pursed his lips. "That remains true. But the Hogyoku's powers can be awakened for short periods in the meantime, if it merges with someone with reiatsu that is at least twice that of Shinigami captains. Perhaps this is what Aizen has been up to…"

"But for what purpose? How will these experiments help him overthrow the Royal family? Aizen cannot hope to reach the King, even if he had a million Arrancar at his disposal," asked Yoruichi.

Urahara fell strangely silent. _Perhaps there is a way. Time to get in touch with Ukitake. _


	40. According to Plan

**According to Plan**

"Captains of the Gotei 13, I have summoned you all today for a reason. We have discovered what the traitor Kosuke Aizen has been planning."

"We have received updates of Arrancar activity in the real world since summer. Captain Ukitake and the 13th Squad have been hard at work investigating Aizen's activities before he left. It seems he spent much time researching classified documents. We have traced his access of files on the King's Key."

"We know that Aizen intends to sit on the throne of heaven. There is no way he can reach the King – the only way to the Royal Family is via the King's Key, and the location of the Key is kept a secret from generation to generation, passed down from Captain Commander to Captain Commander."

"However, Aizen has also discovered information on the creation of the King's Key. We believe he intends to forge another one by unleashing a wave of reiatsu – by destroying with 100,000 souls and a plot of spirit-enriched land with a radius of half a spirit-mile."

"The location of this place will vary over time. Come this winter, the Hogyoku will awaken. If Aizen is to launch his attack then, his target will be this special place – Karakura Town. And we must be ready…"

"You will also know that I have sent Captain Hitsugaya and an advance guard into Karakura Town, and they have intercepted a group of Espada. Judging by Ukitake's reports, I am of the opinion that Inoue Orihime, who was recently training in Soul Society, has either been murdered by these Espada or has betrayed us and followed them to Hueco Mundo, even as we speak." The assembled captains gasped. Captain Yamamoto opened his eyes, enforcing the gravity of the situation before them.

"But this is not the time for us to go after her, if she is still alive. Captain Kuchiki Byakuya and Zaraki Kenpachi. You are to go to the real world and retrieve the advance guard there. Soul Society must be at full strength for our preparations. I am due to confer with Captain Hitsugaya Toshiro, and will have spoken to him by the time you arrive. He and his advance guard will return with you. Your orders are to bring them back. That is all."

"Captain Mayuri. I believe you and Urahara Kisuke have been in discussion for some time. The 12th Squad and the Research Institute must now focus fully on the task, so that we will be ready before winter."

"The rest of us are to stay on high alert. Captain Ukitake – your unit will continue to update us on Arrancar activity in the real world. Aizen may try to amass his forces over time, and we must be ready to battle Arrancar or even Espada as and when they come. Meanwhile, proceed with the transmission to Captain Hitsugaya. I will join you in a bit."

"Second Squad Captain, stay behind for further instructions. Captains, dismissed."

Byakuya and Kenpachi headed to a waiting Senkaimon while Mayuri shuffled to his research lab. Unohana, Komamura and Shunsui held a little conference at the side before leaving. Ukitake returned to the 13th Squad's headquarters. Soifon remained at attention, awaiting her orders.

"Soifon _taichou_. Follow me." Yamamoto beckoned towards the inner chambers. "The walls have ears."

They walked through a number of corridors and arrived at Yamamoto's personal study. "Chojiro. Is everything ready?"

"Yes, _taichou_. Ukitake's team has managed to clear the spectral interference, and he is getting ready to speak to Captain Hitsugaya."

"Good. You may leave us now." The Vice-Captain bowed and closed the door behind Soifon and Yamamoto. "Soifon, I will head over to the 13th Squad's headquarters. Please stay and watch this." She nodded and Yamamoto disappeared in a flash. A large screen lit up the room and after a few flickers, Ukitake appeared on the left side of the screen, while Hitsugaya and Matsumoto appeared on the right screen.

The next few moments were a whirl on the flickering screen. Ukitake repeated Yamamoto's opinion that Inoue had either been murdered by the Espada or had followed them into Hueco Mundo as a traitor. She saw the look of disbelief on everyone's faces, most of all Ichigo, who insisted that Inoue had healed him just a few hours ago. Ukitake appeared to be shocked by this news. _Perhaps this Inoue is still alive! _She had to be alive! – she could see that sentiment on the faces of those assembled in the real world. Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji pleaded to be allowed to go into Hueco Mundo to retrieve Orihime Inoue but were flatly denied permission. Yamamoto suddenly appeared next to Ukitake and ordered the advance guard to return and a chorus of dissent roused up. Soifon thought Matsumoto, Ikakku and Yumichika looked distinctly rebellious as well. A _senkaimon_ appeared and Byakuya and Kenpachi materialized, ushering the defeated-looking _shinigami _back to Soul Society. The Substitute Shinigami was extremely overwrought and pleaded with Yamamoto for permission to enter Hueco Mundo, but to no avail. The transmission ended.

As the image of Ichigo faded from the screen, Soifon felt a familiar renching pain in her heart. _I never thought I would say this, but I understand how you feel, Substitute Shinigami. It is death, to be told your friend is a betrayer, and it is a fate worse than death, to be unable to help the friend you have sworn to protect. _

Yamamoto's voice suddenly came from below. "Step forward, both of you."

_Both of us… but who else…_ Soifon stepped out of the shadows and someone flash-stepped in next to her.

"Hello, Soifon," came the all too familiar voice.


	41. Lifting the Veil

**Lifting the Veil**

Yoruichi Shihoin stepped out of the shadows. Soifon found herself unconsciously stepping forward, and she tenderly touched the bandages on Yoruichi's arm. "Yoruichi-sama, you are injured! Wha-"

"Shihoin Yoruichi. Soifon. Listen now," came Yamamoto's voice, low and deliberate. "I have need of the both of you."

"_Hai, shou-taichou_!" Soifon stood at attention again.

"What I am about to tell you is not to be repeated beyond these walls. In time I will reveal the plan to the rest of the Captains in my time, but meanwhile, you are to take heed."

"We know that Aizen plans to destroy Karakura Town to forge a King's Key. We could send the entire Gotei 13 to Karakura Town for its defense. However, we will be facing no ordinary enemy but the Espada themselves, and perhaps Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tosen. The city cannot endure captain-level fighting, nor can our captains enter this battle with limiters. If the town is destroyed through our efforts to defend it, we will have lost. Aizen intends for it to be destroyed."

"The only way we can keep Karakura Town safe is to hide it somewhere else, even while we make Aizen think that it is still where it is. We must swap the real Karakura Town with a replica. One that can be destroyed without consequence amidst fierce fighting."

Yoruichi spoke up. "Kisuke and Mayuri have been working on a prototype of the fake Karakura Town since we learnt about Aizen's research into the creation of the King's Key. By the first day of winter, Kisuke would have executed the rituals that will make the swap possible. He is busy preparing now for this in the real world."

Yamamoto leaned heavily on his staff. "And how are the preparations for the _garganta_? The kidnap of Orihime was unexpected. We may have to send in the infiltration force within a week."

Yoruichi nodded. "Kisuke reckons that the _garganta_ in his basement will be stable enough to take Captain-level shinigami to Hueco Mundo within three to five days. I won't be surprised if Ichigo approaches Kisuke tonight to seek entry into Hueco Mundo to pursue Orihime."

Soifon stared at Yamamoto, dumbstruck at the scale of preparations that had been going on within Soul Society and between Urahara, Yoruichi and Yamamoto. _All under our noses… what… what other secrets does shou-taichou hide? How many of the captains know of this?_

The words whirled in her mind as she struggled to make sense of the vast dimensions of the plan. _An infiltration force into Hueco Mundo? But shou-taichou just said he wouldn't give any help… I guess he was deliberately appearing disinterested… but… a fake Karakura Town? A swap? _

A few things began to fall into place and she spoke up. "_Shou-taichou_, you intended to send a force into Hueco Mundo all along. You let the others think that Orihime was unimportant so that the Arrancar would not expect a force from Soul Society. But an infiltration force will be sent out now. Her presence there does not change anything except for the timetable of our operations."

Yoruichi broke in firmly. "Kisuke has been puzzling over the kidnap of Orihime since last night. She has extraordinary powers of healing… he's guessing that she could restore the Hogyoku to its original state earlier than we anticipated."

Yamamoto's eyes opened and he looked piercingly at Soifon. "Orihime Inoue is the key. The less Aizen thinks we value her, the more complacent he will get, and the easier it will be to rescue her. I have no doubts the Substitute Shinigamiwill add to our forces in Hueco Mundo when the time comes."

Yamamoto's eyes then narrowed again as his gaze bored down on her. "This plan will be made known to the other captains when we send in the strike force into Hueco Mundo. But time is precious. Even now, you and Shihoin Yoruichi must prepare Soul Society for the arrival of the real Karakura Town. Aizen will not be deterred by the presence of a fake Karakura Town and he will hunt down the real one once he realizes what we have done."

Soifon nodded, a determined look on her face. "What will you have me do, sir?"

"Choose two of the best seated officers that remain from each squad. Half of them will protect Karakura Town while it is in Soul Society, along with the _keigun_. The other half will work with the remaining Onmitsukido corps to protect Seireitei. Shihoin Yoruichi, Urahara Kisuke, as well as Tessai Tsukabishi will remain in Soul Society to oversee the protection of this area."

Soifon turned to protest. "_Shou-taichou_, as the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido, perhaps I should also help with security…" but she was cut short by Yamamoto. "Soifon, you may carry out those duties now, but when winter comes, your place is at the frontline, in the battle. We must not fail. Aside from the Hueco Mundo strike force, all other Captains and Vice-Captains will assemble to defend the fake Karakura Town. We must take down Aizen and his Espada there if the real Karakura Town is to survive. We must defeat our enemies if Soul Society is to continue. Urahara, Yoruichi, Tessai and the Onmitsukido will be Soul Society's last line of defence if the Gotei 13 should fall. We must not let that happen."

Yoruichi nodded and crossed her arms as she addressed Soifon. "Nemu has done up a model of the fake Karakura Town. We have some weeks – you and I will use that model to strategise how best to deploy the Onmitsukido and the seated officers." She turned to her protégé and smiled. "I'll need your help, Soifon. I know Karakura Town well but you'll have known the Onmitsukido better, having led them for the past hundred years."

_A hundred years. _

_Kurosaki Ichigo, you will not fight for Soul Society. Your loyalty is with your friends. Orihime__ Inoue is reason enough for you to fight and that is sufficient for our purposes. There was no need to give you further information – it only adds to the burden of the mission without giving further motivation. _

_But I… I will fight for Soul Society. _

_I will protect Soul Society. _

_I will protect Karakura Town._

_I will protect its people… _

_I will protect Yoruichi-sama. _

_And… I am needed. What I do will make a difference. And this time, I am not the unknowing pawn whose emotions were toyed with a hundred years ago. _

_I have reason to fight. _

Yoruichi and Soifon were dismissed, and they stepped out into the evening air. They were barely out of the First Squad's quarters when Soifon turned to Yoruichi. "Yoruichi-sama, I-"

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, Soifon. That was some briefing by Yamamoto wasn't it? Come on, we have to go see Nemu now." Yoruichi walked off ahead, but Soifon did not follow. Yoruichi turned back to look at her. "Come on, Soifon. We have no time to lose! What's up now?"

Soifon looked at Yoruichi, eyes full of concern. "What happened to your arm, Yoruichi-sama?"

The hard look in Yoruichi's eyes softened. She would have ruffled Soifon's hair as she used to do when she was a young girl, but it would be rather inappropriate to do that to the Captain of the Second Squad now.


	42. La Misma Noche

**La Misma Noche**

Soifon stared at the scaled-down model of Karakura Town with fascination. Most of the buildings were foreign to her as she had rarely ventured into the real world, but the Urahara Shop was one of the few spots she could recognize. Someone – whether Nemu, Mayuri or Urahara himself – had created a smiling miniature of the shopkeeper standing in front of the shop, hat on head and fan in hand. "This is amazing, Nemu!" praised Yoruichi, and Nemu blushed, proud of her work as well.

"I also had Matusumoto _fukutaicho_ bring back some toy models of ninjas from the real world," said Nemu, as she produced a large plastic box from a cupboard. "I thought that Soifon _taichou_ and Yoruichi-dono could use these as you plan the security strategies for the Onmitsukido. Now if you'll excuse me, I must return to Mayuri-sama." Soifon nodded and took the box from Nemu. She opened the box and found miniature ninjas clad in black, just like the _keigun_. Within a few minutes, she had grouped the figurines into units and was mentally drawing up patrol circuits as well as guard stations.

_Perhaps two units here, two units there… how long would it take for the keigun to cover one spirit-mile? We had best be on guard in case hollows somehow make their way into the Rukongai. I'll need an outpost to liaise with the Onmitsukido within Seireitei. I should ask Ukitake about setting up a communications channel within Karakura Town when the swap has been made…_

She laid out the troop units on the scale model and stepped back to survey her handiwork. "What do you think, Yoruichi-sama? Would this configuration work?" Yoruichi stepped over and examined the layout. She adjusted some groupings – "This area of town is more populated than that area, so we'll need more regular patrols here…the kids won't be in school so we have no need to patrol that area…" – and frowned. Something was still missing. "I know!" she exclaimed, whipping out a small figurine of a black cat, which she perched on the rooftop of the Urahara shop. Yoruichi looked at Soifon and grinned in satisfaction.

Soifon looked at the Urahara shop, with its black cat guard and grinning shopkeeper, and her heart clenched at the disproportionate weight that could fall on them if she and the Gotei 13 captains should fail. 'Yo… Yoruichi-sama… you will be careful won't you? If _they_ should come to Karakura Town…"

Yoruichi dropped her grin, and looked intently at Soifon instead. "They won't make it here, because the Gotei 13 will stop them. I will be careful, but I know I won't need to worry too much. I know you will be in the real world protecting me, Soifon."

The golden eyes bore down on Soifon and the echoes of a hundred years past resounded.

_Yes, it's a promise… _


	43. The Heart Has Its Reasons II

**The Heart Has Its Reasons II**

Soifon looked up from her discussions with Yoruichi. It was late into the night and she had hoped to finish up and retire soon, but the _keigun_ had just informed her that two shinigami were seeking to exit Sereitei without permission. These two were fairly powerful as well, and she knew she would have to handle them personally. Soifon excused herself and flash-stepped away.

_Why is Kuchiki-taichou doing nothing about this? He must have known something like this would happen. Even I wanted to do something like this when Yoruichi-sama was in trouble… _

Rukia's eyes widened in fear when Soifon flash-stepped in before her with one hand up, blocking the _senkaimon_. Renji gasped slightly, but hunkered down in determination, one hand on Zabimaru's hilt.

"And where do you think you are going?" asked Soifon.

"Please, Soifon _taichou_, you have to let us go. We must rescue Inoue!" Something about the urgency and determination in Rukia's voice touched Soifon, but she hardened herself. "Orders are orders, Kuchiki. You were ordered to return to Seiretei and this is where you shall stay. That applies to you too, Abarai."

"She is right. Orders are orders." A cold voice came from behind Rukia and Renji. "My orders were to bring them back, and that was all. What they do after that is their own business."

"Nii-sama!"

"_Taichou_!"

Byakuya tossed two robes to Renji and Rukia. "These will protect you from the sand and the wind, whever it is you are going." He turned and walked away.

Soifon looked at Rukia and Renji, who were staring at the robes in their hands and the departing Byakuya in amazement. They finally recovered their composure and took a step towards the _senkaimon_. "Soifon _taichou_, I…"

To their surprise, Soifon lowered her hand and stepped away. "As your brother and Captain, Kuchiki _taichou_ will answer to Captain Commander Yamamoto for this. I will leave you; do what you must."

She flash-stepped back to her office. Yoruichi looked at her quizzicially as she came in, and asked "What was that about?"

Soifon nodded throughtfully. "It turned out to be nothing much. Just doing what I would have done these past hundred years."


	44. I Promise

**Last Words**

The summons came earlier than expected. Barely a week after Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Rukia left for Hueco Mundo, Yamamoto dispatched the captains and Vice-Captains of the Fourth, Sixth, Eleventh and Twelfth Squads as the strike force to infiltrate Hueco Mundo.

Soifon was normally serious, and no one had discerned anything from her demeanour since Yamamoto first revealed to her what was to come. However, a somber mood now descended all throughout Seireitei once the full weight of what was to come was announced. Even the normally irrepressible Rangiku was quieter, while Shunsui hardly smiled anymore. Only Yachiru and Kenpachi behaved as though nothing had changed. On the eve of their departure for Huecon Mundo, Yachiru had spoken excitedly of her plans for creating a new line of arrancar dolls to roleplay scenarios in the model of Karakura Town before she got distracted by snacks. Nemu had been supportive as usual – _at least they will have each other for company in Hueco Mundo_, thought Soifon.

Yoruichi had informed them that Urahara's device was ready and that the setup of the _Tenkai Kecchu_ was complete. Aizen had sent an advance squad of hollows into Karakura Town to pave the way for his arrival, but some how a motley crew of modified souls and humans with spiritual ability had managed to defeat his troops. The swap was completed almost instantaneously, and the real Karakura Town and its sleeping inhabitants were transported into a forest in Rukongai, while the town's artificial counterpart was sent to take its place in the real world. The _keigun _were on standby, ready to take up the positions they had rehearsed for.

Soifon walked around her office, her hands lingering on the items that had become familiar. The desk. Her chair. Tomorrow, she would be off to the real world for the battle she had been training all her life for. She touched the folds of her haori, amazed at how she had gotten used to it. _And will I live another day to put it on? I must. _

When Karakura Town had come into Soul Society, she had summoned the _keigun_ and transferred command to Yoruichi. _As it had been a hundred years ago, and perhaps as it should have been_. She knew that her troops would obey Yoruichi just as well as they obeyed her. She toyed briefly with the idea of giving a farewell address – _just in case_ – but decided against it, reasoning that her troops would fight better without worrying about her.

There were one place she wanted to visit. In a flash, Soifon was in the sakura grove once more. Winter had robbed it of its flowers, but just being amidst the trees gave Soifon a sense of peace. The trees were cold to her touch, but she imagined how they would look when spring came. She recalled the amount of her rage and frustration that they had taken from her during her darkest days. "Perhaps we shall meet once more in spring," she whispered.

A voice interrupted her thoughs. "I thought I would find you here."

"Yoruichi-sama!" She turned around and saw Yoruichi dressed in the combat uniform of the Onmitsukido. "It still fits you well. I am glad."

Yoruichi tugged at the black uniform. "I prefer my own clothes, but I agree with you. This will be better for troop morale. And if I need to use shunko, this will work perfectly."

She looked at her protégé. "You ready for tomorrow?"

Soifon sighed and looked up at the sky. "If I am not ready now, I will never be. All those years training here – it all comes down to the battle tomorrow – and we shall be victorious and live, or fail and die."

They stood in silence. Finally, Soifon spoke up. "Yoruichi-sama, if I do not return from the battle… could you please let my steward know that all I have is his. He has been a faithful servant all these years… I am happy to trust all that belongs to the Fon family to him."

Yoruichi looked at Soifon intently. _No, Soifon, I will not do this. Because you are coming back. _

Soifon looked at her feet, took a deep breath, and continued. "You are the closest friend I have ever had, Yoruichi-sama. I did not dare to admit to myself that I thought of you as a friend, because I had put you on a pedestal. Who was I to presume myself a friend of the princess of the Tenshinheishouban? Perhaps time has helped that perspective, or that I can no longer lie to myself."

"When I was lonely, you looked out for me. You mentored me and you made me stronger. You made me the person I am today. Nemu is devoted to Kurotsuchi _taichou_ but he cares little for her. I am much more fortunate that my _taichou_ actually cared for me."

"When I was lonely, you looked out for me. You mentored me and you made me stronger. You made me the person I am today. Nemu is devoted to Kurotsuchi _taichou_ but he cares little for her. I am much more fortunate that my _taichou_ actually cared for me."

Soifon continued. "I have seen in Hinamori, Kira, Hisagi, what total and abject betrayal looks like. I hated you then, that is past. You have never done to me what Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen have done. Even they believe there is something of their betrayers that can be redeemed – how much more I of you?"

To Yoruichi's great surprise, Soifon dropped on her knees. _No, you have not done this since that day we met and fought – why…_

"Forgive me, Yoruichi-sama. Forgive me for hating you, for hurting you and thinking that I could kill you."

_I am the one who should ask for forgiveness, and yet you are here asking me? Soifon, my dear silly girl… _

Yoruichi bent down and put her arms around Soifon. "And if you are my friend, then why should you bow to me? Do not be silly, child." Her eyes clouded over. "I am no longer your Captain or the Head of the Shihoin family, and you are no longer bound to me by honour of your family. You are the Captain of the Second Squad and Commander in Chief of the Onmitsukido in your own right. My reappearance does not change that."

Yoruichi looked at Soifon with a firm tenderness. "Yet I will still hold you against your promise." Soifon looked up in surprise. "Don't you dare die in the battle, Soifon. Not when I've found a friend and sister I thought I had lost for a hundred years. I need you to come back."

"Yoruichi-sama!"

_I, Soifon, will give my blood and soul to safeguard the wellbeing of Yo__ruichi-sama. _

_Yes, I promise. _

_I promise. _

_I promise. _


	45. Fear I

**Fear I**

"It is time." With those three words, the Captains and Vice-Captains of the Gotei 13 left for the real world in preparation for the battle that winter.

Omaeda gulped and heaved. The air was thick with tension. The sky was ridiculously blue; on any other day, this would have been a perfect weather for a day out. He was not used to such grand occasions, and felt somewhat puffed up with importance that he had been counted worthy of standing amongst the Captains and the Captain Commander on this day. He thought smugly of his superiority to Izuru Kira, Hisagi Shuhei, and the baldy and the narcissist from the 11th Squad, who were nowhere in sight and were evidently unworthy of being at the frontline of defense.

There was little time for self-congratulation, however. An overwhelmingly powerful wave of reiatsu washed over him, and his knees began to knock. He looked over at his Commander, who stood stoic and unwavering, her lips pulled into a thin, determined line. The fabric of the blue sky was ripped asunder and a black gap opened. Three men stepped out, and their combined reiatsu was more than Omaeda could take, and he gasped. He began to sputter slightly, and his hands wringed at the bulbous gold chain around his neck for comfort. His Commander lifted an eyebrow. "You can leave if this is too much for you, Omaeda." She turned away, indifferent to his fear.

"_Taichou! _I… I… no, I will s-stay." He huffed and puffed and tried to calm himself down, his heart hammering in his ears. He looked at the man in the centre, barely recognizing him as Sosuke Aizen, the traitor of Soul Society.

Aizen began to speak. To Omaeda, his voice was like a calm blue sea, deep and peaceful, with powerful undercurrents that could overwhelm you and drown you. To his horror, the betrayer already knew that the Karakura Town beneath them was a replica and not the real thing. He wished he was back in Soul Society with his family.

"Barragan. Harribel. Stark." The cold voice rang clearly throughout the winter sky, and three more garganta opened. Omaeda's jaw could drop no further. He thought they might have had a fighting chance if the entire Gotei 13 were pitted against Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen. But with these newcomers and what looked like their Vice-Captains?

_We should have rushed them while we had the chance. Why are we sitting around here making small talk? Now Aizen has brought in new people. That old man has the most subordinates – he must the most powerful. That women and her three assistants – all ugly. Quite unlike my beautiful sisters. The younger man looks quite harmless… is that a kid with him? What on earth are these Espada thinking?_

A blaze of energy surged up near him, catching him off guard. A powerful blast of fire sped ahead of him and enveloped Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen within a wall of flame. Omaeda was shocked that the Captain Commander had acted so early on in the battle, and resolved not to underestimate those who remained before him. He shook his head and sneaked a look at his Commander, who remained unflinching. He could not help but admire her strength and confidence even in the face of such powerful enemies.

The old Espada, Barragan, began to speak. His subordinates made a throne of bone materialize, and he seated himself and took command of the battle now that Aizen was cut off from the wall of flame. The more he spoke, the more puzzled Omaeda became. He did not understand what Barragan was referring to by the four pillars. Suddenly, four gigantic hollows materialized at the meridian points of the fake Karakura Town. They descended, and stopped halfway in the air, as though standing on a support. Slowly, four pillars materialized under their feet, and the gravity of the situation began to dawn on Omaeda.

"The… the pillars! If they are destroyed, the real Karakura Town will come back!" he said aloud to no one in particular.

The Captain-Commander's voice rang clearly and deliberately. "And do you think us so naive that we would leave these critical points unguarded? We have four powerful fighters ready to defend those pillars."

_Four powerful fighters… but I am here and all the Captains are here… so who-_

"Izuru Kira. Hisagi Shuhei. Ikakku Madarame. Yumichika Ayasegawa." Omaeda turned to Soifon. "_Taichou_! I didn't realize those four were going to be here! I… I…"

Soifon barely looked at him, but replied in a curt, detached tone. "What, did I not tell you about this after we were informed at the Captains' meeting? I guess I must have forgotten… These are four of the strongest vice-captains and fighters within Soul Society. That's why they have been entrusted with this very important task." Omaeda could have sworn he saw a smirk creep up the corners of her mouth. He felt put down, but he was not entirely sure why he felt this way.

The four Shinigami guarding the pillars easily dispatched the hollows. However, four of Barragan's subordinates were then assigned to take down the Shinigami and the pillars, and Omaeda began to bob and weave on the spot as he observed the battles, afraid of what might happen. When he saw Kira being forced to evade the metal feathers of the bird-like Fraccion, he remained smug, believeing that his own _shunpo_ would have helped him much better were he in the battle. Nevertheless, when Kira beheaded the bird-man with Wabisuke, Omaeda felt a tingle of fear, understanding that Kira's zanpakuto could counter even the best _shunpo_. _Although I'm sure taichou could get away quick enough_. Yumichika had been swallowed up in an enormous black thicket of foliage. That thicket had dissipated after awhile, and Omaeda was unsure what happened inside, but it appeared that Yumichika was victorious. Omaeda could see him preening after the battle. The spinning scythes of Shuhei's zanpakuto finally reaped their enemy, and Omaeda secretly thanked the gods that he was too important to be assigned to defense of the pillars.

That left Ikakku. He was taking a severe beating from that huge Fraccion, and Omaeda began to bite his fingernails in nervousness.

The defeat came suddenly. Ikakku lay crumpled in a heap, and the pillar came crashing down. From that corner, the real Karakura town began to return to the real world, spreading in like flowing water. "_Taichou_! It's coming back!" He looked over at Soifon and saw her tensed up, her hand on the hilt of her sword, her body bent forward, as though she was ready to go up against the huge Fraccion anytime. She had a look of sheer panic on her face, and her eyes were wide with fear, which surprised Omaeda. He had never seen his Captain this affected before.

_I never knew she had much regard for Ikakku Madarame or Karakura town… _


	46. Fear II

**Fear II**

Soifon heard the sickening crash and her heart fell. Ikakku Madarame lay defeated before Choe Neng Poww, and the critical pillar of the _Tenkai Kecchu_ had fallen. Her stoicism crumbled away as she thought of Yoruichi in the real Karakura Town, which was at this very minute spilling its way back into the real world.

_No, this cannot be. _She wanted to scream but no sound came out. Her hand went to the hilt of her zanpakuto, and she leant forward and glanced at Yamamoto, longing for him to give the order for one of the Captains – even her – to intervene. Yamamoto nodded to Sajin Komamura, who immediately flash-stepped down to the street-level with his Vice-Captain.

The world seemed to slow down and all Soifon could hear were her own thoughts and the thumping of her heart in her chest as she mentally willed the Seventh Squad Captain on to victory.

She eased back slightly when Kokujo Tengen Myo had decisive defeated the Fraccion's Resurrecion form. But she only breathed more easily when Vice-Captain Iba had finished setting up a series of smaller pillars that could hold back the return of Karakura town.

Soifon stood to attention once again, and tried to quell the fear that roared in her only a moment ago. There was still more of the battle to come, and she had to be ready.


	47. The Way of the Onmitsukido

**The Way of the Onmitsukido**

"So, you finished saying goodbye to your subordinate?" mocked Ggio Vega.

"Why would I do that?" asked Soifon coldly.

Ggio grinned. "You are about to die. Might as well say your farewells."

Soifon tossed her head impatiently. "Even if I were about to die, I would not feel compelled to bid farewell to that fool."

"My, harsh, aren't we? You do not care much for your subordinates do you?" Ggio cocked his head.

She pulled her lips into a grim smile. "I do not believe in being close to my subordinates. It is better for their training."

******************

"_Never turn your back to the enemy. If your ally is fallen, try to defeat your enemy from behind with a stealth attack. If you cannot overcome him, flee instead of helping your ally. Even if the one fallen is your Commander. Live to fight another day. That is the Way of the Onmitsukido. Do you understand, Soifon?"_

"_H…hai, senpai." The young girl nodded her head and she rubbed her head ruefully, having been surprised by her instructor during a hand-to-hand combat training session. She had tried to stand between the instructor and a fallen classmate and had paid the price for it when her senpai disarmed her and rapped her hard on the head for her failure. _

"_Fail to understand this, and you will fail to make it into the Onmitsukido when the time for your examination comes. Never forget this, Soifon." The young girl nodded vigorously and committed his words to heart, determined that she would not fail her family. _

It was a lesson that Soifon never forgot, one that was drilled into the troops under her with regularity. She could be found in the mornings instructing them in their drills, yelling out this mantra, making sure that it seeped into their everyday consciousness.

She recalled one particular upstart who had dared to ask "But Commander, what if the protection of our comrades is our mission? Wouldn't abandoning our allies result in the defeat of the mission?"

She had not given him an answer them, but had silenced him with a few blows. He dared not question her again, but committed the mantra to his heart, reasoning that dedication to the cause would always be greater than one's dedication to any individual comrade.

He never realized he had hit a particular sore point in her. The truth was, Soifon stopped subscribing to the Way of the Onmitsukido the moment she entered Yoruichi Shihoin's service. From that moment on, she had committed herself to standing between any enemy and Yoruichi, at the cost of her life. She would only strike at the enemy from the back if there was absolutely no chance he could attack Yoruichi from the front. One can flash-step behind or in front of the enemy, but not both, and Soifon knew she would always be at the shortest distance between the sword point of the enemy and Yoruichi.

She had buried this tension when Yoruichi left, surfacing only the training that had been embedded deep into her mind by her _senpai_. In fact, she prided herself on her ability to instill discipline into the Onmitsukido, that they would unwaveringly obey all that she had taught them.

And hence, when she found Omaeda standing between her and her prey, she was thoroughly annoyed at his ignorance of her training, his disobedience of her orders, and his presumption that he would even bear her the same sacrificial loyalty she bore Yoruichi.

Moreover, she had really wanted to see the Arrancar's Resurrecion form, and Omaeda had ruined the moment. _I will have to find some other way to provoke the Arrancar, _she thought drily.

She had flinched momentarily when Ggio was gathering his Cero against Omaeda, who had gripped him in a bear hug. _The fool! He does not know what he is up against! _She wanted to believe that he was actually trying to protect her – _the idiot has not actually let go! – _ her mind could only conceive of the possibility but her heart was not convinced.

_Time to stop playing. I have had enough of this. _In a flash, the Captain of the Second Squad had freed herself from the fangs that pinned her to the wall and had interrupted Ggio's Cero and kicked Omaeda to safety.

She nodded curtly to Omaeda, and dismissed the gush of concern he expressed. "Was it blind loyalty? Or were you doubting my abilities? You were just worried you would be next if I died, is that not true?" The shock and horror on Omaeda's face bored her – she had seen this expression all too often since the battle started. _You are out of your depth, Omaeda_._ Perhaps it really would be better if you had died in a corner instead. _

Her conscience pricked her. _Yoruichi-sama never treated you this way… but no, Yoruichi-sama is different… I…_

She looked back at Omaeda, and tried to keep her voice even and dispassionate. "Your enemy still moves. You had best finish him off."

"I… you don't have to treat me like I'm in the way!" sputtered the Vice-Captain, indignant.

"Just go! Kill him, and then join me."

Those were the six most beautiful words Omaeda had ever heard in all his years in the Second Squad.


	48. The Pride of the Onmitsukido

**The Pride of the Onmitsukido**

"I have kept you waiting, Arrancar. I will now show you the true abilities of the Onmitsukido, which you have insulted. I will show you… a true assassination." Soifon paused, as she looked coolly at her opponent. "No, I take back my words. You may not actually see it."

Omaeda looked down at the body of Nirgge Paduoc, pleased as punch. _Wait till taichou sees how I have not only obeyed her but improved on her instruction and defeated my enemy! You are brilliant, Omaeda. You are worthy of the Onmitsukido. _He looked up and scanned the sky for his Commander, eager to take her up on her word and join her now that he was victorious.

He saw her in a stand-off with Ggio Vega. Ggio was crouched defensively, his body coiled into a tight spring like a tiger primed for the attack. His Captain was speaking, but he could barely make out her words. Whatever she was saying must have provoked the Arrancar badly, because he began to roar in rage. A rose-coloured aura surrounded him as he unleashed his Resurrecion form. Omaeda gasped as the white-clad Arrancar transformed into a monstrously large and muscular creature covered in sable-coloured fur, much like a tiger. He gulped and looked at Soifon. _Taichou wanted to see the Resurrecion form… how… how will she cope against such power… _

Omaeda blinked. And it was over.

He barely saw her move – one moment, she was in front of Ggio Vega; the next, she was behind him. Two arcs of blood spurted out from two small punctures: one on his back and one on his front.

The Arrancar stood still, stunned, unsure of what had happened. It stared at its wounds. Omaeda saw the homonka forming, and he knew the Arrancar would be done for in the next hit. Yet, Soifon did not move, and indeed, did not face Ggio. _Come on taichou! One more hit!_

To Omaeda's surprise, Ggio Vega dissipated in a shower of spirit particles.

To his even greater surprise, his Captain deigned to give him an explanation of what had happened with Suzumebachi when he went up to her.

A powerful reiatsu was aroused in the distance, and Soifon and Omaeda turned to look at its source. Bereft of Fraccion to wait on him, the Espada on the throne had finally stood up. Soifon smiled grimly, knowing that the real right was just about to begin.

"Don't give away my secrets, Omaeda. And keep making sure you do not slow me down." She continued to address him in that even and detached way, and barely looked at him.

Omaeda was about to protest, as he was wont to on reflex, when it suddenly struck him that his Captain had finally accepted his role in fighting by her side. He grunted in affirmation, determined not to disgrace her.


	49. Fear III

**Fear III**

This chapter has spoilers for those who only watch the anime and do not read the manga. You have been warned.

*************************************************************

There was so much she did not understand.

She did not comprehend why she was unable to attack him. Every time her fist or leg was about to land a blow on him, the force of the attack seemed to fade, as though she had somehow slowed or weakened.

_Time. Old Age. The Aspects of Death. I… I am facing He Who Brings Death Himself?_

Soifon felt the sickening crunch within her left arm, but she did not understand. Baraggan had used Sonido and passed by her, barely touching her left shoulder. His fingers barely grazed her. But her left arm lay limp, and she bit her lip in pain. The bones inside her arm had been shattered with that touch and she knew it instinctively.

"You do not understand. That is what death is. And between now and the end of the battle, there will not be a single thing you can fathom." Baraggan's eyes narrowed. "Rot."

Soifon thought that seeing Ggio Vega's Resurrecion form would prepare her for the Espada's own transformation. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight before her eyes, as Baraggan's flesh seemed to peel away in a smoky mist, leaving a skeleton shrouded in a thick cloak of fur, a crown of spiked bone on his head.

She now understood why the Fraccion had called Baraggan "king". He was a king – a king of death, crowned with trophies, an embodiment of death itself.

The Skeletal King began to walk over the rooftop to Soifon and Omaeda. Each step sounded a crunch, and he left destruction in his wake, as though the ground had rotted beneath his feet. Soifon's eyes widened. _What power is this… everything he touches rots and crumbles!_

"No, Shinigami. You do not understand. My Aspect of Death is Age. Everything around me rots and dies."

Soifon began to understand fear. Her heart lurched and she did something unexpected.

She yelled for Omaeda to flee.

However, the Vice-Captain was too overwhelmed by Baraggan's display of power to realize that panic and concern in his Captain's voice. He stood entranced, rapt in fear, staring, equally unable to comprehend.

"Respira." The raspy, skeletal voice breathed out this word in a hiss, and a black miasma seemed to emanate from his very being, stretching out its deadly tentacles towards Soifon.

Her Onmitsukido training took over, and she fled, knowing that the enemy before her was too powerful. She did not understand the cloud and did not want to stand in its path.

Her shun-po was the best in Soul Society, but even her extraordinary speed and agility could not take her away quickly enough from Baraggan's Respira. It caught up with her, like the gentlest breeze passing through the fingertips of her left hand.

And her hand began to rot. Soifon screamed out in pain and horror as her flesh melted before her eyes, leaving behind a skeletal hand. The rot spread up her arm, and she knew it – Baraggan, Death – would take over her if she did not stop it. "Omaeda!!"

That scream shook the Vice-Captain out of his reverie and he looked over at his Captain and saw her shocking injury, which chilled him to his core. "Omaeda! Cut off my arm!" He hesitated, unable to believe what was happening or what was being asked of him. "Hurry! Do you want me to die??" Her voice was a raw cocktail of anger, panic, dread, pain, and a chilling fear.

All _Shinigami_ were drilled in the laws of the Central 46. _It is an offence to attack a Captain. _However, Omaeda's Onmitsukido training took over. Obedience, duty, loyalty, protection. Not to Central 46, but to Captain Soifon, Commander in Chief of the Onmitsukido.

He flash-stepped to her, raised Gegetsuburi, and hacked her left arm off, just below the shoulder. He was just in time, for the rot had already spread halfway through her upper arm.

When the sword pierced through what remained of the flesh and bone, Soifon doubled over in pain and cried out, and tears misted over her eyes for the briefest moment. She had never been so badly injured in battle before, and indeed, in the past hundred years, had never thought that any physical injury could rival the emotional and mental pain of abandonment. Yet this was far worse than anything she had ever endured. _And I must endure. I must overcome. _

She clutched the bleeding wound on her shoulder, while Omaeda stood next to her exposed left side, looking grimly protective, his sword raised against the enemy.

The Skeletal god laughed mockingly, his laughter a hollow, empty sound that chilled her heart. "How fascinating. It appears that _Shingami_ are actually afraid of death."

Soifon's heart lurched again at his speech.

_He is right. Why should I be afraid of death? I am Shinigami, a god of death myself. Why do I fear?_

_Shinigami understand death in some of its aspects, as a process. Not all of us have died and experienced it firsthand. We are familiar with the ways and processes of death. To lose control over that which you are supposed to use, which is so much a part of your everyday work… that creates fear. _

_I fear death, because I have reason to live. I fear death, because I fear what might happen to the others, even to my fool of a Vice-Captain, if I were to die here._

_Yoruichi-sama. I fear death, because I promised to return._

Soifon knew there and then that she did not want to understand death itself firsthand. Her wound throbbed painfully and insistently, and her shoulder blades were still rattled from the shock of the sword cleave. But she needed to fight on. _I have no choice. I will have to use it. _

"Omaeda!" She yelled, her voice still strong. He turned to her, worried. "I need you to act as a decoy…"


	50. Bankai

**Bankai**

This chapter has spoilers for those who only watch the anime and do not read the manga. You have been warned.

*************************************************************

She heard Omaeda screaming in the distance, but she knew he was running. The screams were coming from different directions, sometimes nearer, sometimes further. That raspy voice hissed once more "Respira". Omaeda continued screaming, which was a good sign. _Shows he has not rotted to death yet. I… I just need a few more minutes._

She gritted her teeth in frustration. That which normally only took a few seconds when she had the use of two hands now required several minutes. She could not be entirely sure of the knots she had tied around herself as well, whether they would be strong enough to hold. She was thankful, however, that she still had the use of her legs and _shunpo_. That made the multiple rounds around the building easier.

A misfired kido blast sounded somewhere to her left. The screams started once more, and Omaeda's huffing and puffing became louder.

She recalled a rumour she had about the 11th Squad – "Ikakku Madarame has attained _bankai_ and Yumichika Ayasegawa has a kido-based _shikai_!" – or so it went. She frowned. _Madarame would not have lost if he had released his bankai against Chow Neng Poww_. _Then again, knowing the 11__th__ Squad's reputation, he would probably be expelled from his squad and forced to take up a Captaincy if he was ever found out._

She sighed, somewhat bemused that she had something in common with Ikakku and Yumichika. _I wish I did not have to resort to this. But pride is no matter now. Life and death are at stake. _

She tugged firmly at the remaining end of the _ginjohan_, hoping the knot would be secure. In the distance, someone yelled "_Taichouuu!!!!! Help me!!!!"_ In the distance.

She ignored the screams and focused on her enemy instead. _Barragan, you may be the god of death in that you kill and bring people to death's door. But I am Shinigami. Shinigami guide people beyond death's door. I exist because you do your work, yet I and my works do not serve you. Your works serve me._

Soifon stepped onto the roof and held her _zanpakuto_ in front of her with her remaining arm.

"Bankai."


	51. Understanding

**Understanding**

This chapter contains spoilers for those who only watch the anime and do not read the manga. You have been warned.

I have somehow made it past 50 chapters. Thank you all who have persisted in reading and who have been so kind to review/add me to your faves/alerts!

*************************************************************

Yoruichi paused at the northern edge of Karakura Town. About an hour ago, a _keigun_ patrol had reported to her that part of the town had disappeared back into the real world, while its fake counterpart was now back in Soul Society. This was a remote part of the town and Yoruichi heaved a sigh of relief, glad that there were no sleeping citizens caught in the crossfire between the Gotei 13 and the Espada.

She was fully aware that this meant that one of the pillars of the _Tenkai Kecchu _had been compromised. This meant that the fight against Aizen and his cronies was not going to be easy. "Don't be silly. You knew from the first time you faced off with the Espada that this would be a difficult war. They would only have gotten stronger since," she chided herself.

If Yoruichi Shihoin cared to admit it, she was worried. Worried about her former protégé who even now was at the frontlines battling the Espada.

"Well, Soifon has gotten stronger too. She's got that nasty stinger and she must have achieved _bankai_ if she's a Captain. And she has developed some power in _shunko_. And in flash-steps." She said all this aloud to no one in particular, as though stating these facts would quell her worry. She wondered what Soifon's _bankai_ was like, and why she never thought to ask her all this time. She made a mental note to ask Soifon to demonstrate it to her if she returned. _When she returns, not if_, she corrected herself.

She returned to the Urahara shop, nodding to passing patrols on the way. All seemed well.

"Shihoin-sama!" She cringed at the use of her family name and the honorific and turned round to berate her greeter. Instead, she saw a member of the Secret Remote Squad (the _Ritetai_) kneeling before her. He extracted an envelope from his backpack and handed it respectfully to her, his eyes never leaving the ground. "I have top secret communication conveyed from the Third Seats of the 13th Squad, Kotetsu Kiyone and Kotsubaki Sentaro for Shihoin-dono." She took the envelope and he flash-stepped away.

Yoruichi hurriedly opened the envelope. She knew that the 13th Squad was monitoring the fight in the real world, and she could only conceive of two possible pieces of news that would merit notification – that the Gotei 13 had won; or that they had lost, and she had to prepare for Aizen's arrival.

She raised an eyebrow when she read that Matsumoto and Hinamori were severely injured by a number of Fraccion. Her eyes opened wide when she read of how Yamamoto had stepped in with _Ryujin Jakka_ and incinerated the enemy.She was thus quite unprepared to read towards the end of the report that an Espada had caused Soifon to lose her left arm. It took her by surprise, and a tear sprang, unbidden, to her eye.

She crushed the paper in anger, and punched her fist into the wall. Jinta and Ururu hurried out of the shop and looked at her. "Hey, what gives-" began Jinta but he was cut off by Ururu, who noticed that Yoruichi was very angry indeed, a sight she had never seen before. She quickly shooed a protesting Jinta into the shop and left Yoruichi outside.

_I wish I could go help you but I must stay. Argh! Hang on in there, Soifon! Damn it Yamamoto, what on earth are you doing there? _

Yoruichi finally realized the pain of one who longed to go but who was forced by circumstance and duty to stay.


	52. On the Offensive

**On the Offensive**

This chapter contains spoilers for those who only watch the anime and do not read the manga. You have been warned.

*************************************************************

"Bankai."

One year after Yoruichi Shihoin's departure from Soul Society, Soifon discovered her bankai. She had spent several years communicating with Suzumebachi, but she had no idea the hornet concealed so much until her _bankai _was revealed. And then, she had been overwhelmed by a sense of bitter irony.

She felt the familiar metal sheathing her right arm. Compared to her _shikai_, however, the sheath did not stop at her upper arm, but continued to grow and expand into a gigantic metallic arm of its own, its full length even taller than her. A face shield with an eye slit jutted out on the left side, sufficient for her to peek through.

Mounted on the metallic arm was a missile. When she had first fired it in the woods of the Rukongai, the missile had decimated everything within half a spirit mile. Several high-ranking Shinigami had flash-stepped into the area to investigate, unable to reconcile the massive burst of reiatsu which they knew to be hers with the destruction that had just occurred. In fact, it had taken them some time to track her down, because she had been propelled by the recoil to a distance away.

She was unconscious when they found her, the _bankai_ having exhausted her. Her body was scratched and her clothes were torn, and she was hurried to the Fourth Squad. When she came round two days later, she was staring into the beatific smile of Retsu Unohana. Captain Yamamoto must have been informed somehow, because she was summoned to a meeting with him after she had recovered.

"Y… You want to nominate me for Captain of the Second Squad?" she had asked in disbelief when he expressed his intent.

She did not believe it either when he said that she would have the discretion to submit herself to the Captaincy test at a time of her choosing. She put it off for another four years, unable to shake off the shadow of Yoruichi.

At her test, Yamamoto, Unohana and Ukitake had requested a demonstration of her _bankai_. She was more prepared this time round, having procured a _ginjohan_. She proceeded to tie one end around herself, and one end around a solid oak tree. Ukitake observed aloud that the metallic sash weighed her down, leaving her unable to use her _shunpo_ effectively. Soifon's cheeks had burnt at this – she felt ashamed that her stealth and her status in the _keigun _were compromised by her _bankai. _She heard Ukitake gasp when she uttered the words "Bankai," and that dreaded, monstrous missile appeared on her right arm. She launched the missile and it did its destructive work and flung her back. The _ginjohan_ held, but the tree did not, and Soifon and the tree, ripped out of the ground with its roots, went flying with the recoil.

_Stealth. Precision. Control. I lose all these with bankai. I can barely move or fight with this… _

She passed the test. Yet from that day, Soifon determined that she would only use her bankai in the very last resort.

_I have one shot. I have to make it count. _

She turned to face the skeletal god of death. Baraggan. "_Jakuho Raikoben_," she uttered, plainly, with a small measure of disdain.

This time round, it was Baraggan who did not understand the offensive.


	53. From Within

**From Within**

This chapter contains spoilers for those who only watch the anime and do not read the manga. You have been warned.

*************************************************************

"_I must admit, I did not expect this." _

"_What were you expecting then?"_

"_Something… sleeker? More subtle? Smaller? Something more akin to your shikai form, Suzumebachi?"_

"_You must understand. Where did I come from?"_

"_From within me."_

"_Why did I take on such a shikai form? What was your heart focused on in those years, Soifon?"_

"_To make it to the Onmitsukido. To uphold my family's honour. To serve in the keigun."_

"_And what about the keigun?"_

"_We are assassins. You are born of those desires within me, those dreams that became me."_

"_That is my shikai form – the ultimate assassination weapon, as your Yoruichi-sama used to say."_

"_Do not say that name in front of me. She is no longer relevant."_

"_You know that is not true, Soifon. I say it because it is still in your heart. It is still part of me."_

"_I do not understand, Suzumebachi."_

"_What consumes your heart now?"_

"_Anger. Revenge. Rage. Against her."_

"_Anger. Revenge. Rage. Spilling forth like tidal waves on oceans, vast pits of all-consuming darkness, wildfires that rage. Uncontrollable, massive, overwhelming. Explosive, like volcanic mountains. Everywhere, all-consuming, destroying everything in its path. Now, do you understand why I have taken this form in bankai?"_

_Soifon laughed a hollow, bitter laugh. _

*****************************************

The missile sped towards Baraggan and exploded in a massive burst, overwhelming everything within its destructive radius. Soifon was flung back, but this time, the _ginjohan_ ripped, unable to withstand the sheer power of her _bankai _release.

_Did… did I get him?_

She slammed into something soft, which broke the force of the recoil. She was exhausted, and would have fallen to the ground if not for two arms holding onto her tightly.

"_Taichou_! You did it!"

She looked on the cloud of ashes that her _bankai _had thrown up. Beads of sweat trailed down her face. It was sheer effort just to stay upright, let alone speak. "L… let go of me. You repulse me."

Omaeda managed a small smile. _Taichou is all right_.


	54. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Dear loyal readers,

I started writing this story with the canon established by the manga and anime in mind. I wanted to understand what drove Soifon's reaction to Yoruichi when they meet again in the Soul Society Arc.

I finished that around Chapter 22, but I felt a strong need to address how Soifon would deal with forgiveness after a hundred years of hate and vengeance. I explored this over the Bount and Arrancar Arcs, but that soon led me to the issue of the fake Karakura Town.

Then, I wanted to understand why Soifon, as _shinigami_, would fear death. I wanted to know why Yoruichi was not in the picture during this Arc. I had so many other questions I wanted answered.

Those of you who read the manga and watch the anime will know that I have caught up to where Tite Kubo's pen left off. Yes, I have yet to cover Soifon's fight with Barragan. But I would like to see how the whole Winter War resolves before I write that segment.

If you, dear readers, are keen, I will continue as Kubo continues, developing themes from Soifon's perspective even as he fleshes out what happens in the Bleach Universe, the Winter War and beyond, depending on where his pen takes him! That will take some time though, as I need to see more of the story before I can work out where Soifon is in the picture and how she might respond. So I will beg of your patience – my updates will no longer be as frequent as they have been.

Nevertheless, I would like to share my own speculations as to how this all might end. The next three chapters will tie in with what I have written about Soifon and the Bleach universe in my earlier chapters – but these will be my speculations, and I will attempt to make them as consistent and plausible as possible. These are not canon, but I had fun thinking about the ending.

I know some of you out there have patiently plodded through all 53, now 57 chapters of my story. You have great patience and perserverance and I respect that. I especially want to thank PhoenixChase, Arkueid, Siyentista, Bishimimou and other reviewers for their many kind words. A shout out as well to those who have added me as a favourite author or this story as a favourite story. It is my privilege and I am thankful for the encouragement for this first fic!

I hope you will enjoy the last three chapters. Keep reading and writing!


	55. Finale

**Finale**

Please read the Author's Note before you read this chapter. Otherwise this, and the next two chapters, will make no sense.

This chapter contains spoilers for those who only watch the anime and do not read the manga. You have been warned.

*************************************************************

"It is finished," Soifon whispered under her breath. When the skies had ripped open twice that afternoon, she and the remaining Captains had feared that Aizen had summoned more minions to his aid. She took in a sharp breath when Ichigo and Unohana emerged from one Garganta and Urahara Kisuke and Isshin Kurosaki from another – the Karakura Town defenders were in sharp need of relief forces.

The fight against the Espada had worn out the Gotei 13 captains badly. Ukitake lay bleeding, a near-fatal wound to his chest, as Kira Izuru desperately exerted his healing kido to staunch the flow of blood. He could not close the wound, however; all he could do was prevent further damage to Ukitake. Shunsui looked on silent and pained, hunched over his friend. Lisa put a comforting arm around her former Captain, but she herself was grieving the loss of Mashiro and Hiyori. Kensei had gone mad with rage, but had summoned sufficient composure to defeat that creature of pure destruction, Wonderweiss.

Soifon was unsure what redemption would truly mean for one such as Tosen. When the gigantic hollow had dissipated the ring of fire that Ryujin Jakka had wrought, he had fought with Shuhei and Komamura, but many words were also exchanged during that time. When it seemed apparent that Tosen was wavering, Aizen had cut him down mercilessly, only to be blocked at the last minute by Komamura, who suffered a deep gash to his head. That wound finally opened Tosen's eyes – he had been blind in thinking that Aizen's path was the way of least bloodshed. He finally saw what true comrades did in the face of bloodshed – they stood side by side against bloodshed, and did not turn away. He cradled Komamura's head in his hands, apologizing profusely, desperately using his robe to staunch the bleeding. Aizen would have attacked a second time, but Unohana's timely intervention saved them all.

That part of the battle was much a blur for Soifon. She recalled a massive wave of reiatsu being unleashed as Unohana stepped into the foray. _Did she even fight? I… I cannot remember what happened. _When her mind and senses had cleared, Unohana was already tending to Komamura, and Aizen had fallen back. It was the first time Soifon had seen him unsure of himself. Omaeda had fallen over, overwhelmed by the sheer force of the release. When questioned later, all he could remember was Unohana's smile, then nothingness.

Ichigo Kuroksaki and his father took on the ever-grinning Gin Ichimaru. Ichigo did a double take when his father emerged from the garganta, decked out in shinigami robes. Looking at his father's masterful swordplay and powerful kido, he felt ashamed for having thought him a fool all these years. Yet he could not resist cursing him internally for his deception. He had so many questions, but he knew these would have to wait.

When Ichigo turned his attention to Gin, he had yelled "This is for Rukia and Byakuya, you bastard!" Soifon recalled Ichimaru's merciless _Shinsou_, which would surely have killed Rukia Kuchiki if Byakuya had not taken her place at the last minute.

If Ichimaru feared his opponents, he did not show it. He kept on smiling. The only time he ceased to smile was when Zangetsu pierced through his heart – and even then, it was not the physical pain that caused him to balk, but that piercing cry from Rangiku Matsumoto. "No! Gin!" His eyes opened and he looked at her, his mouth open in an unspoken apology that her ears never heard.

Soifon looked at Shinji, who was bent over the broken body of Hiyori. "Idiot. I told you to wait," he muttered, before a single tear betrayed the depth of his emotions. Their quarrels and Hiyori's lack of respect for the former 5th Squad Captain had been legendary a hundred years ago; even now, Soifon could recall Hiyori yelling streams of vulgarities at Shinji in total defiance of his position. No other Captain and Vice-Captain shared such a relationship, one could say. No other Captain had to fight so great an adversary as Shinji did for revenge – but he had accomplished it. Aizen lay dead, by the combined efforts Urahara, Yamamoto and himself. He had longed for this day, but the cost of victory had been great. The ever cheerful Urahra finally ceased to smile. He took off his hat and knelt somberly before Hiyori and the grieving Shinji when the battle was done. She had been his Vice-Captain after all. He went after her that night 100 years ago, and he regretted being too late this day just as he did that night. Soifon decided there and then that she would not hold Hachigen to his promise to put Urahara in his barriers for a month – _there is a shred of decency in the man after all,_ she reasoned.

_It is finally over. All that we have been warring for these years, the root of __all misunderstandings and hatred and vengeance – it is finished. _

Several other garganta ripped open, bringing Nemu, Isane, Renji, Rukia and the captains of the 6th, 11th and 12th Squads with them. There was a joyous reunion with Ichigo.

Urahara Kisuke stood up. He took out a device from within the voluminous folds of his sleeve and pressed a number of buttons on it. The pillars of the _Tenkai Kecchu_ disintegrated, and the real Karakura Town began phasing back into the real world.

The real Urahara Shop phased into view, and Yoruichi Shihoin stepped out and surveyed the bodies and the survivors. She found Soifon and gave her a big grin and a thumbs-up.

"Yoruichi-sama! You are safe!" Soifon smiled back and finally collapsed from her wounds.

_I can __finally rest now…_


	56. Prologue

**Prologue:**

Please read the Author's Note before you read this chapter. Otherwise this, the chapter before, and the next chapter, will make no sense.

This chapter contains spoilers for those who only watch the anime and do not read the manga. You have been warned.

*************************************************************

Yamamoto and Isshin Kurosaki approached Orihime Inoue, who was bent over Ukitake and healing him. They knelt before her. The girl shrank back, and pleaded with them to stand. They refused, however. "Oi Yama-jii! Old man! What are you up to? You're freaking Inoue out!" yelled Ichigo.

***************

_Twenty years ago_

"My King, her Lady has given birth to a royal child!"

"The omens do not bode well, my king."

"Treason."

"Sacrilege."

The Royal King sat on his throne. He knew all and saw all, and could change reality and bend time, ensuring his will be done. Yet even he was bound to a Higher Power, and certain realities, such as birth and death, were not in his hands.

He glanced at his newborn. The infant lay in his hands, smiling peacefully, unaware of the urgent whispers of advice around the King. He could not bear to be parted with his child already.

Yet he must. For her sake, for if the omens held true, then the life and death of the entire Royal Family would be at stake. Destiny and power beyond imagining was at stake, if this child should fall into the wrong hands.

"And where should we send the child? Is not the Throne of Heaven the safest place, for who may ascend to this throne?" asked the King.

"The King's Key was forged once. It can be forged anew. Any pretender to the throne could arise from the Spirit World below us," went the chatter of the advisers.

The King sat back on his throne. "Very well. Summon Yamamoto Genryuusai."

*******

"My King, perhaps the Royal Child should be sent to the real world."

"Is that not dangerous, Yamamoto? What if she is attacked?"

"She is but an infant now. Unless her powers are somehow awakened, there is a possibility that she can grow up without attracting much attention. Besides, my Lord, you could send a member of the Royal Guard to watch over her. I have a place in mind… a place with extremely high spirit energy. This will ensure she does not grow up spiritually dull and unaware. I have three loyal and powerful agents in the town who will also help ensure her safety."

"And why not Soul Society then," questioned the King. "Would my Child not thrive under the protection of the Gotei 13?"

Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. "It is to my shame, my King, that I am unable to receive this child. I believe there is some treason afoot within the walls of Seireitei, yet I have no proof nor have I been able to weed out the traitor decisively. The Royal Child would be compromised in Soul Society, and on my old head, I am unable to bear that burden."

"The real world then. My Child will need a guard. Someone from the Royal Guard. Some have worked under you too, Yamamoto. Who would you send? I would prefer one who has experience with dealing with powerful hollows."

"Indeed, my Lord. We have a former Captain who was elevated to the Royal Guard a few years ago."

The Royal King nodded. "He is a good choice."

*******

"Your reiatsu and _shinigami _powers will be sealed. They will only reactivate if the Royal Child is found to be in danger. In no way will you compromise your identity and reveal who you are. The only others who will know of your identity and mission will be the _shinigami _agents of the Gotei 13 in Karakura Town."

"I, Isshin Kurosaki, hear and obey my King and Liege!"

*********

The advisers huddled around the throne. "There remains the issue of the family to which the Royal Child is to be entrusted, my King.

Another voice piped up. "The signs seem to point to a family in Karakura Town, but the man of the house is abusive. They would not be fit to receive the Royal Child."

The Royal King clenched his fists. "Yet the signs are never wrong, for if they were, we would not be taking any such actions. There are Fates that even I cannot defy, Powers that I must submit to. If the heavens have chosen that family, then to that family my child shall go." His voice dropped. "Perhaps it is indeed an irrevocable fate, that this family should have my Child's title in their family name."

He turned to look at the child tenderly. "_Hime_. Princess. One day, you shall rightfully return to us."

**********************

_The present_

"What matters is that you are safe, Princess," said Yamamoto and Isshin in unison.


	57. Epilogue: When Sakuras Bloom

**Epilogue: When Sakuras Bloom**

Please read the Author's Note before you read this chapter. Otherwise this chapter and the previous two will make no sense.

This chapter contains spoilers for those who only watch the anime and do not read the manga. You have been warned.

*************************************************************

Soifon had thought she would step down from the _keigun_. _I am useless as an assassin with only one arm_, she thought bitterly. She was given a reprieve by the gods, however, and despite the loss of her arm, she did not have to cut out that part of her life which had been so bound up with her honour and identity. Orihime Inoue, the Royal Princess of Heaven, restored to Soifon and Hachigen their missing limbs. She rejected the reality by which their left arms had been taken, and gave them back that which they thought had been lost forever.

Her arm restored, she continued to lead the Onmitsukido and the Second Squad marvelously for nearly two hundred years more, making her one of the most senior and respected Captains around. Her experience and skills were needed, and Hitsugaya Toshiro relied heavily on her when he took over the position of _shou-taichou_ following the retirement of Yamamoto Genryuusai some fifty years after the Winter War.

Yet some wounds never fully heal, for Soifon had been touched by no less than Death itself, when Baraggan's _Respira_ hit her. Even the Royal Family was bound by the laws of birth and death – Orihime could postpone, but even she could not reject death finally and fully.

In her 300th year of service, Soifon stepped down from the Onmitsukido and the Captaincy of the Second Squad. She was no longer young by Soul Society's reckoning, yet she was not old either. She knew her health was failing.

******

"Yoruichi-sama," her voice was weak, and cracked slightly. She held out a hand towards her former mentor.

"Hush, child. You need to rest." Yoruichi took Soifon's left hand and patted it clumsily. _She is no longer a child! Yet this is so familiar…_ She reached out her other hand and brushed the hair away from Soifon's face, feeling the fever ravage her.

"Sit back and enjoy the flowers. Look how they fall – you wanted to come here, did you not? See, the sakuras are in bloom." The Onmitsukido had sent up a makeshift bed for their former Captain under the sakura trees. After spending many weeks cooped up in the Fourth Division, Soifon had requested Captain Isane Kotetsu's permission to see the sakuras in bloom. "The Onmitsukido will bring me and Yoruichi-sama will accompany me…" Isane had smiled gently and nodded. When the Onmitsukido took Soifon out, Isane returned to her office and wept.

Yoruichi and Soifon sat in silence for some time, with Soifon reclined on her bed and Yoruichi kneeling next to her. The petals cascaded gently and Soifon took a deep breath and inhaled the sharp air of spring.

"I… I am sorry to have failed you, Yoruichi-sama… I…" Her grip tightened on Yoruichi's hand with the strength that remained in her.

A tear began made its way down Yoruichi's cheek. "Silly girl! You… have not failed me. You promised to protect me with your life did you not? And you have done that every single day since you entered my service. Well, aside for those hundred years…" She smiled a sad smile.

Soifon's eyes bored into Yoruichi. "And… and how have I d… done?"

A stream of tears was now flowing freely down Yoruichi's face. She knelt next to the bed and pressed Soifon's hand to her cheek. "You have done well. No one from the Fon family has served the Shihoin family as you have. You have been so strong. Your work is nearly done, my dear friend."

Soifon smiled. Her face was relaxed, and she was finally at ease. "I… It has been my privilege, Yoruichi-sama. I only wish I h... had more days for this privilege."

She paused. "Thank you, Yoruichi. Thank you, _nee-san_." Her grip on Yoruichi's hand tightened, then loosened forever.

Yoruichi held her friend tightly as she wept. She kissed Soifon's forehead tenderly and whispered farewell. Within a few minutes, the pink spirit particles were soaring through the air, interspersed with the sakuras that Soifon loved so well.


End file.
